The Former Apprentices
by SirLoozElite
Summary: What if: Rather than Ezra being the one to fall into the lower depths of Malachor and encounter Maul, it was Ahsoka. How would the two interact? How would the events of Malachor change?
1. A Twist of Fate

Malachor was dark, and not just in terms of visibility.

The whole planet was entrenched in the darkside. The Sith temple before them did little to help. Like many ancient Sith temples it seemed to radiate an aura of displeasure and pain, as well as hatred, all known tenants of the darkside. To the three lightside force users present, the Sith temple under the surface of Malachor was a dangerous place to be, both physically and mentally.

It was also their goal, one that they would help them defeat Vader and his Inquisitors.

Ahsoka Tano was, to say the least, sceptical. It wasn't her first time within a Sith temple. She had explored one during her younger days underneath the former Jedi temple on Coruscant. Sure it had only been a Sith shrine, and thus paled in comparison to what laid before her and her companions, but the principle was the same nonetheless.

All she knew was that somewhere, within the temple before her, was something that could help the rebellion. Something that would help all she had worked to build over the last decade and a half.

Something to stop the man her master had become.

Anakin. Just the thought of him halted Ahsoka's mind in its tread. The man she had admired. Trained with. Fought beside.

Abandoned. She had abandoned him. And in turn he had become a monster. A monster that was now out to destroy her and her friends. Kanan and Ezra would stand no chance against Vader. Lothal had proved that. And while they had improved significantly over the recent months, Vader was still leaps and bounds ahead of them. When the time came, she would have to face Vader herself. She hoped that would be enough.

Ahsoka came out of her inner thoughts in time to hear the banter between Ezra and Kanan begin anew. The two reminded her so much of herself and Anakin during the Clone Wars. Ahsoka would never admit it, but part of her was envious of Ezra's position. The ever eager Padawan, only wanting to learn and please his master. Kanan had done well in teaching him, better than most Jedi knights and masters had done during the days of the republic.

The trio continued to walk towards the Sith temple, ever closer to what they hoped was their salvation.

"So if it's a riddle, what's the question?" Kanan quipped to Ezra.

"Why is Kanan such a... look out!" Ezra began, before reaching out and shoving Kanan aside with his own body weight.

The distinguishable sound of a lightsaber igniting, followed by a spectacular display of swordsmanship that bordered on showing off announced the arrival of the first threat the trio had encountered on Malachor. Ahsoka and her companions reacted in turn, igniting their own sabers.

"Three Jedi?!" The masked figure remarked.

"An Inquisitor?" Ezra called in alarm.

The appearance of an Inquisitor was not an unforeseen outcome. Ahsoka had half expected Vader's minions to find her here. Malachor was a focus point for the darkside of the force. No doubt the darkside users throughout the galaxy could feel when two Jedi and one former Jedi just strolled in.

That being said, Ahsoka wasn't expecting an Inquisitor to already be present on Malachor. Did Vader know what her plan was? Or was the Inquisitor here for a different reason?

Ahsoka didn't have time to mentally debate it any further. The Inquisitor before them had vaulted back from his three adversaries, clearly knowing he was outmatched. At least he was smarter than the previous Inquisitors Ahsoka had come across.

As the three lightside users prepared to charge the Inquisitor, said darksider had an unexpected trick up his sleeve. A series of unknown explosives came barrelling out of thin air towards them. Ahsoka didn't stop to think. She allowed her instincts to guide her. Summoning the power within her, she used the force to push Kanan and Ezra clear of the blast radius. As the two landed safely away, Ahsoka used the next pivotal seconds to minimize the damage that was about to occur to her. Ducking down to shield herself, Ahsoka felt the explosion centimetres in front of her. The explosion knocked her onto her back, and then to make matters worse, the floor gave way again.

The trio had already fallen through one layer of Malachor's surface. And now Ahsoka was experiencing it again. Pivoting her body to land in a roll, Ahsoka landed semi-comfortably. From the layer above her, Ezra called out.

"Ahsoka? You ok? Ahsoka?"

"Fine." Ahsoka called in reply. "Slightly bruised."

Ahsoka quickly analysed the situation. The hole above was too high for her to jump. She had managed higher before, but her recent fall, coupled with the presence of the Sith temple seemed to be having a draining effect on her usage of the force, and she didn't want to submit to the darkside in order to manage a small jump.

"Go on without me. I'll catch up." Ahsoka ordered. She could hear Kanan telling Ezra to follow him, no doubt in pursuit of the Inquisitor.

"If I can find a way up that is." Ahsoka mumbled to herself.

"I can help you." An aged voice called to her from the shadows.

Ahsoka shifted to get a better look, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness around her.

A unknown figure stood before her, shrouded in darkness. Unknown in the darkness, but the voice. She swore she recognized it.

"You fell down here. I can help you get out." The figure spoke again.

Something within her shifted. Ahsoka knew that voice. She had heard it before. But she couldn't place it. It sounded old. Beaten. Worn out. Yet wise. And encouraging at the same time.

So she took her chances against her better judgement.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka inquired. "Why are you here?"

Simple questions. Straight to the point. Hopefully the figure would be receptive to that.

"Why Lady Tano, I'm almost disappointed you didn't recognize me." The figure responded, yet this time there was a hint of malice in the voice.

Ahsoka's body went cold.

Only one person had called her that before, in mockery.

On Mandalore, before the purge. That was the last time she had heard that voice.

Darth Maul emerged from the shadows before her.

"As for what I'm doing here. The same as you Lady Tano. Seeking a way to destroy the Sith!"


	2. Fulcrum and the Shadow

"Maul!"

Ahsoka was shocked to say the least. What was he doing here? An Inquisitor was bad enough, but Maul. A full-fledged Sith Lord. Was she cursed with some obscene bad luck recently?

Suffice to say she didn't have time to deliberate. Instead she summoned her sabers to her hands, igniting the blades and taking a ready stance. She knew how Maul fought. She'd gone against him before on Mandalore. He favoured fast pace attacks like she did. And she had outwitted him before too. If she could when she was a teenager, she could do it again.

That didn't mean she was underestimating the Zabrak. He had fought Jedi to standstills before. Even Obi-Wan had reiterated to her once that Maul was dangerous. After all he had killed Qui Gon Jinn. So Ahsoka prepared, ignoring any bruising from her recent falls. She had to be at the top of her game for this fight.

But Maul just stood there...watching. Not moving. Barely batting an eyelid at her. What was he doing?

"Really my dear, I'm mean you no harm. After all, we seek the same goal." Maul began, resting his weight on what looked to be a walking stick of some kind. On closer inspection, Ahsoka noticed the sheen on metal protruding from one end of the stick. His lightsaber.

Ahsoka weighed her options. If she attacked first, he would have to waste precious time drawing his blade, thus allowing her to close the gap. However, Maul was also proficient with the darkside of the force. No doubt he would respond with a push or choke to counter her advance.

That left Ahsoka with the option of patience, a trait she had worked hard to perfect over the years. The Maul she met on Mandalore would have attacked her outright. This Maul however seemed more reluctant. Perhaps he too had learned patience. So she waited for him to make the first move.

"Please, put you weapons away so we may have a more civil conversation Lady Tano."

"Why should I trust you?" Ahsoka responded, steel in her voice. She was in no mood for games.

"I never said anything about trust." Maul returned, still calm, unmoving.

"You asked me to put away my lightsabers. Then what, huh? You attack?" Ahsoka was growing frustrated. What did the Sith want with her?

"Firstly, if I was going to attack you I would have by now Tano." Maul too was beginning to grow impatient. "Secondly, we both know that neither of us would emerge victorious in a fight such as this. We are evenly matched. Therefore it is in our benefit to work together to traverse this place."

'Ah, so that was what he's after.' Ahsoka thought. Like her, Maul was stuck in this place. But that still didn't make sense. Maul was powerful. What was stopping him from advancing?

She decided to ask.

"You need my help? For what? Company?" Ahsoka allowed some of her dormant snippiness to come through.

"My dear I can assure you that you company is the last I desire right now. It is merely in our best interests to work together."

Ok, this was getting ridiculous. Maul was purposefully evading her line of questioning. And her patience had snapped. She raised one of her blades, pointing it at Maul's throat.

"Tell me everything now. Why are you here? And why should I trust you." Ahsoka demanded. "Refuse to tell me, and I'll end you here and now."

Not the most Jedi like negotiations.

But she was no Jedi.

Not anymore.

"I came to this world in hopes of finding something to destroy the Sith. But on arrival my ship crashed. I've been stranded since." Maul finally cooperated. But it wasn't enough for Ahsoka to lower the sabers.

"What's here that is worth all this effort?" She inquired. If anyone knew what was inside the temple, it would be the Sith Lord himself.

"Knowledge. Information. Power. All necessary tools to destroy Sidious for everything he had done." Maul snarled, spitting the name of the Sith master with venom.

"And you need my help why?" Ahsoka continued.

"Because you seek the same as I do. Together, we are weak. But united against a common foe, we can succeed." Maul finished. Ahsoka knew he was withholding information. But what could she expect from a Sith Lord.

"You keep mentioning wanting to destroy the Sith, but you are one yourself Maul." Ahsoka reminded the Zabrak.

Maul snarled in response.

"The Sith took EVERYTHING from me. Tortured me. Enslaved me. Used me. I no longer hold any loyalty to them. I am as much a Lord of the Sith as you are a Knight of the Jedi, Lady Tano!"

Ahsoka wanted to deny his words. That it was just Sith manipulation to let get her to let her guard down. But somehow, she knew there was an element of truth in Maul's words. He had been a slave to Sidious, cast aside when he was no longer needed. And that had made him angry. If Maul sought vengeance against the man who had taken Anakin from her, she was willing to cooperate, for now.

"In what confidence can I say that you will not harm me or my friends?" Ahsoka asked. This was the decider. How Maul responded would shape her choice.

"I have no animosity towards you or your Jedi friends, despite our previous encounter on Mandalore. The Sith and their Inquisitor puppets are as much of a threat to you as they are to me. Together, and only together can we retrieve the knowledge within the temple. What we do afterwards is open to debate another time." Maul concluded.

The logic was there. An alliance with Maul, whether temporary or not would be beneficial to the mission. It wasn't like she had to be friends with him.

Ahsoka extinguished her lightsabers. Before her, Maul smiled and relaxed his shoulders.

"Alright Maul. Deal, for now. But if you betray the opportunity I'm giving you..." Ahsoka gestured with her hands, indicating her sabers towards Maul.

Maul smiled in response.

"I would expect nothing less from you Lady Tano. Now come, we have a journey ahead. I will fill you in on the workings of this temple as we go."


	3. A Tentative Alliance

Kanan knew from the second they set out on this mission that is was a bad idea. The very thought of going to Malachor kept him awake at night. A planet well known to be riddled with Sith artefacts and other darkside elements.

So the fact that Yoda, of all people, had willingly told his padawan to go to Malachor in the first place was unbelievable. It also didn't help that Ezra was so enthusiastic about the idea in the first place, despite both Kanan and Ahsoka's hesitance. In fact he was more surprised by Ahsoka's willingness to abide by Yoda's suggestion. Wasn't she kicked out of the order by the council headed by the grand master?

What little help that did now anyway, as he and his padawan pursued the Inquisitor that had ambushed them across the ash ridden surface of Malachor. Kanan hadn't recognized this Inquisitor, he certainly wasn't one of the previous Inquisitors that he had encountered before. Thus he had no prior knowledge to how he fought and thus how to counter him. Kanan only hoped that the unorthodox style he had developed, and subsequently passed on to Ezra, would help them overpower the Inquisitor. He had questions for him anyway.

"Never had an Inquisitor run from us before. What's his problem?" Ezra inquired, hot on Kanan's heels as they pursued their new target.

"Well we was outnumbered three to one before Ahsoka fell. Guess he wasn't expecting all of us at once." Kanan responded, vaulting over a collapsed pillar that had clearly been part of the temple's architecture.

"And with the way Ahsoka handled those other two without breaking a sweat, I'd run too." Ezra responded with a light chuckle.

It was not surprise to Kanan that Ezra admired the Togruta force user as much as he did. While he would never admit it, part of Kanan himself admired Ahsoka. Despite everything she had been through, she was still willing to help those in need. He remembered his days before Order 66 in the temple, hearing stories of Padawan Tano single handed stopping an assassination attempt on a republic senator, or Padawan Tano uncovers Mandalorian Terrorist hideout. To him, she was a hero. A hero who was wronged by everyone she had ever known. He hoped to rectify that. To show her that he and his friends, no, his family would be by her side regardless of her path.

Before he could dwell any longer on the Togruta his comm link lit up. A series of buzzes and bleeps, some dignified and informative, and others downright insulting. It seemed Chopper desired his attention.

"Chop, you found the ship yet? It belongs to an Inquisitor!" Kanan responded. Another series of beeps came through the comm link, sounding almost panicked.

"Yeah I know, but we can't let him leave." Kanan was growing increasingly impatient with the droid. A questioning buzz was the response.

"Because if he does escape no doubt he'll inform Vader or his friends. Or both! Do you really want to deal with all of that right now?" Kanan yelled.

Chopper responded with a deadpanned beep, inquiring what to do.

"Just get to the ship and stop him from escaping." Kanan ordered, not believing for a second that the droid would complete his task, despite Choppers affirmative response.

"Blasted Astromech." Ezra muttered, still hot on Kanan's heels. The two continued their pursuit across the open decrepit landscape of Malachor. The gap between them and the Inquisitor seemed to neither close nor widen. Whoever this Inquisitor was, it was safe to say he relied on speed rather than outright aggression.

"Up ahead. TIE interceptor!" Ezra called, vaguely waving his saber in the direction of the Inquisitor.

'Blast it.' Kanan thought. If the Inquisitor made it off of Malachor, then it would only be a matter of time before Vader arrived. If that TIE took off...

The TIE did take off, but not with the Inquisitor at the helm. Said Inquisitor seemed to halt his progress, staring at the ship with surprise and confusion. Kanan and Ezra were equally confused.

At that moment the TIE began to fire its cannons directly at the Inquisitor, who tried in vain to deflect the fire. This proved to be ultimately pointless, as a stray shot made it past the Inquisitors saber and impacted on his armour, knocking him to the ground, and sent his saber flying across the ground out of his grip.

It was then that Kanan caught a glimpse of the individual responsible. Chopper, seated in the Inquisitor's ship, had clearly high jacked the vessel in order to prevent the Inquisitors escape. Perhaps he was wrong about the droid.

"Chop, sometimes you do it right." He called out to the droid, as he and Ezra restrained the Inquisitor.

Chopper beeped back enthusiastically.

* * *

To say that Maul had changed in the years after Order 66 was somewhat of an understatement, Ahsoka mentally noted. He was always a crazy tyrant, hell bent on the complete destruction of the Jedi Order and all of his enemies.

But as they walked towards wherever Maul was leading them Ahsoka made one keen observation.

Maul sure liked the sound of his own voice.

"Temple's such as these are imbued with the power of the darkside. It makes us stronger when in close proximity. It amplifies our abilities beyond that which is normal for a force user. However, those so entrenched in the light, such as your Jedi friends may find themselves weakened in this place. Prolonged exposure to this place may have unintended consequences."

Maul had not stopped talking since they had agreed to this alliance, if they could even call it that. His monologue had shifted from the architecture of the temple, to the past conflicts that had occurred in the temple. Now he was attempting to speak of the nature of the force and the effects the temple would have on their mind-sets. Ahsoka had barely been able to get a word in. Thus she opted to interrupt.

"Why are you talking to me this much? We both know you don't particularly like me. So what's with the meaningless talk?" She hadn't meant it to sound as aggressive as she did, but with the current situation, she had no time for games. If Maul was leading her in circles, she had no time for it.

"My apologies, I've been alone so long, trapped on this world. It's invigorating to have someone to talk to, regardless of our past." Maul's response surprised her. How long had he been here, by himself? Ahsoka discreetly checked him over. He was thinner than she remembered, slower too. The walking stick was proof of that. When was the last time he had eaten? Or slept properly. Maul's health was clearly not in the best shape. Yet his presence in the force was as strong as ever. She knew not to underestimate someone because of their appearance.

"How much further?" Ahsoka asked, growing tired of what seemed to be an endless walk in darkness.

"We are here." Maul responded as he approached a large stone door, one that clearly led deeper into the Malachor temple. Along the door, ominous glowing red lines pulsated. Clearly this door, like much of the architecture on Malachor, was imbued with the power of the darkside of the force.

"So, how do we get past it?" Ahsoka inquired, fearing the answer.

"Sith temples were often constructed with the rule of two in mind. They require cooperation between a master and apprentice to enter. Years ago, Lord Sidious and I attempted to gain access to this doorway, but were unsuccessful." Maul began. Clearly he had done his research. "However, together we may be able to open this door, and those beyond it. Unlike two Sith lords trying to enter, we are not in competition with one another. Instead we seek a common goal, and will work together to achieve it."

It made sense to Ahsoka. Sith were naturally distrusting, especially of one another. But while both Maul and she distrusted each other, they were willing to cooperate, rather than being forced to as many Sith were.

Ahsoka lifted her hand, channelling the force. She pictured the door opening in her mind, and focused on that image. The door began to budge, ever so slightly, then stopped. It was resisting her! The door was resisting her connection to the force!

"I can't lift it, its too heavy." She spoke to Maul, who looked back at her inquisitively.

"That is because the door is controlled by the darkside of the force. In order to open it, you must tap into the wellspring of anger you have hidden within you."

To Ahsoka, it seemed Maul was merely repeating darkside rhetoric he had been taught. Was this his way of testing her.

"Why can't you do it?" She growled back at the Zabrak.

"There are multiple doors beyond this one. Each require one individual to hold them open, while the other progresses to the next door. We will alternate between the doors as we proceed through." Maul responded calmly. Despite her obvious frustration at the situation, Maul was clearly giving her the benefit of the doubt.

Ahsoka lifted her arm again, trying in vain to lift the door. It still wouldn't lift. It still resisted her.

"Use your anger, your hatred, your pain. Only then will you be able to open the door." Maul whispered.

Ahsoka tried again, still with no success.

"Remember those that betrayed you. The council who kicked you out. The clones who attacked you. Your master who betrayed you." Maul snarled, clearly trying to aggravate Ahsoka.

It worked.

The door began to shift as images filled Ahsoka's mind. The Jedi Council, so ready to believe that she was a traitor. Barriss Offee, her friend, one of her only friends, had framed her and left her for dead. The clones on Mandalore, who betrayed her. And Anakin. The man he had become. The monster he had become.

The door was open, and Maul proceeded, using his power to open the next. Ahsoka proceeded, dropping the previous door behind her, shifting her attention to the next one.

They worked in tandem for the next few minutes. Ahsoka would open a door, and Maul would open the next.

After what seemed like a year, the final door was opened, and the two proceeded through, Maul allowing the door to slam behind them.

They both collapsed onto their knees, mentally and physically exhausted from the strain the doors had placed upon them.

Despite the situation, they had overcome the first major hurdle. They were one step closer to their goal.

It was then that Ahsoka turned to look at Maul, fire in her eyes.

"How did you know about Anakin?!"


	4. Perspectives of the Dark

"Lady Tano, we do not have time to discuss who knows..."

Maul had barely opened his mouth, hoping to brush off Ahsoka's comment about her former master, when the Togruta in question grabbed him and slammed him against a nearby wall, growling and presenting her sharp teeth that were universal among Togruta. The woman snarled at Maul, clearly attempting to intimidate him into submission. If Maul hadn't been trained by a Sith Lord such as Sidious, he was sure he would buckle. In the dark of the temple, surrounded by dust and a red hue, Ahsoka Tano looked fearsome.

Maul made no move to arm himself. If she wanted answers, she would get them. For the good of this alliance.

"Tell me what you know about Anakin!" Ahsoka demanded.

"Is it not obvious Lady Tano? The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic declares the Jedi as traitors and orders their execution. Within hours he is accompanied by a new Sith Lord by the name of Vader. When would he have had the time to train a new apprentice? It only makes sense that he converted a Jedi, as he did with Dooku." Maul spoke simply, stating evidence that up till now had eluded Ahsoka, as it had many. How did she miss it?

"As to his true identity, it was no secret that Sidious was fond of Skywalker, and would see him as the ultimate prize. By removing both you and Kenobi from the question, he forced Skywalker close to him. Forced Skywalker to rely on him. Forced Skywalker to trust him."

Maul's statement was everything that Ahsoka hadn't wanted to hear. By leaving Anakin, she had only pushed him closer to the Sith Lord.

"I do not know the details Lady Tano, only that the man you once knew is no more. Now he is out for you for one reason alone." Maul's statement became cryptic.

"Let me guess. To erase his past." Ahsoka finished for Maul, releasing him from his position pinned against the wall.

"No Lady Tano. No doubt he seeks you to be his apprentice!"

* * *

The Eighth Brother's situation could be worse. Malachor itself was not exactly a homely place to be in the first place. No that he particularly minded. The darkside was strong here.

No, the fact that he was on Malachor at the mercy of two Jedi pretenders was what really annoyed him. They hadn't even outwitted him fairly. He was only stuck due to the actions of an archaic astromech droid. As soon as he was free, the droid would be the first to go. He didn't understand the Seventh Sister's love of droids.

The Eighth Brother looked up at the two Jedi before him. Jarrus and Bridger. He'd read the dossier on the two. Killed the Grand Inquisitor. Responsible for the actions of the rebel cell known as Phoenix Squadron. They would be a formidable catch.

Except they had caught him. And that they were not his current target.

"Kriff"

"What did you say?" Jarrus spoke to him first, clearly hearing the cursive produced by the Eighth Brother.

'Well then.' The Inquisitor thought. 'Time to have some fun.'

"I called you a mockery of a Jedi."

The insult seemed to have little effect on Jarrus, who smiled?

"Thank you." The Jedi responded.

"Says the Inquisitor who got caught by his targets." Bridger interrupted, clearly more offended by the Inquisitor's remark than his master. So that was who he had to target.

Jarrus spoke next. "You're the fourth Inquisitor we've encountered. How many of you are there?"

So it was numbers the Jedi was after. This would be fun.

"More than enough for the two of you." The Inquisitor shifted his gaze to Bridger. "Nothing can save you now."

Bridger's face contorted in anger, with a hint of fear. Good. The statement had the effect the Inquisitor had intended. If he could just incite the right amount of fear into the boy, then maybe, just maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"You were surprised when you saw us earlier. Why? I thought all Inquisitors would be searching for us." Jarrus attempted to interrogate again. The Inquisitor produced a harsh cackle in response.

"Don't flatter yourself Master Jedi, not everyone is looking for you. I have more important targets to chase."

"Yeah, like force sensitive children you monster. They are innocent, and you kidnap them for your experiments." Bridger was growing more and more unsettled by the Inquisitors presence, as well is statements. The interrogation was going in the favour of the Eighth Brother and he knew it.

"Who, or what are you hunting if not us?" Jarrus asked, clearly losing his patience too.

The Eighth Brother decided to humour the two Jedi, if not only to incite more fear and unrest into them.

"A shadow!"

* * *

"Why would Vader want me as his apprentice?" Ahsoka questioned, clearly perplexed by the very notion.

"It is the Sith's way to train an apprentice to help destroy the Sith master. Your neutrality in the force, and your evident willingness to utilize both the light and the dark make you a prime target for a Sith Lord. Furthermore, your past experiences with the Jedi and your repressed anger and hatred at them only makes you stronger. You would make a good Sith Lady, Ahsoka Tano." Maul was clearly enjoying this. Trying to rip apart all of Ahsoka's insecurities. And to some extent it was working.

Ahsoka began to doubt herself. Her conviction. Was she a Jedi? A Sith? Or something in between? Long had she battled herself, trying to figure herself out, both after she left the Jedi, and after Order 66.

"Never." Ahsoka muttered under her breath.

"What?" Maul spoke back, clearly unsure of her stance.

"Never. I will never become a Sith. I may not be a Jedi anymore Maul, but I will never stoop to your level of darkness." Ahsoka was resolute in her conviction now. She was Ahsoka Tano. She belonged to no one.

"And what of Vader. When he demands you stand by his side once more. When he threatens to destroy everything you have. What will you do? Grant him mercy because of his past? Of what he once was to you?" Maul argued, approaching Ahsoka and getting in her face.

Ahsoka didn't know what she would do. She knew what she should do. But did she have the strength to?

She decided to give Maul the answer he wanted, even if she was unsure of the truth behind it.

"No, Vader dies when I meet him. He deserves no mercy, despite who he once was to me."

Maul seemed to accept her bluff, even if Ahsoka was unsure herself. He nodded his head and stepped back from the Togruta's personal space.

"Good. Vader is yours to kill. As Sidious is mine." Maul finished, walking off down a corridor of the Sith temple, leaving Ahsoka in his wake.

"Damn it Ahsoka, what have you got yourself into this time." Ahsoka whispered to herself. When she could produce no immediate answer, she shook her thoughts clear, and followed Maul further into the Sith temple's corridors.


	5. The Holocron

When Ahsoka finally caught up to Maul she found him waiting in a large open chamber. Before him was a wide chasm, the darkness of the hole indicating that it could well be bottomless. A dead end.

"Now what?" Ahsoka questioned. She didn't come all this way through a sith temple to find nothing. At this point she was committed. Maul gestured with his hands across the chasm, towards an ominous looking platform suspended in the chamber. Ahsoka shifted her gaze. The central platform was inaccessible, at least as far as she could tell.

"What's over there that's so important?" Ahsoka inquired, clearly unsure of what Maul was intending.

"Listen Lady Tano. Listen to the force." Maul advised. It was almost like he was trying to teach her something. So she did listen. The force still sang with darkness. Clouded to her perspective. The darkside was stronger here, in the temple, than it had previously been outside. It had a strange effect on Ahsoka. It was neither welcoming nor excluding. Made her feel neither warm nor cold. Light or dark. She may have once been a Jedi, but here in a Sith temple of all places, the force seemed to be on her side.

A song could be heard, ever so slightly by Ahsoka. Not the sort of song that her montrals would pick up, but rather her force sensitivity. Something nearby was reaching out to her. An object of great power.

Strangely, it sounded familiar, like she had encountered it, or a variation of it before. But what was it? Ahsoka took another glance at the platform across the chasm.

There! A pulsating red light, contained within some kind of structure on the central platform. That was the source of the song. That was what they were after. An object of the force, containing information. Everything clicked in Ahsoka's head in that instant. Where else would one find a source of information on the sith.

Ahsoka turned to Maul, her eyes lighting up in understanding. "It's a holocron. A Sith Holocron."

Maul nodded in reply, a sense of satisfaction flowing through his presence in the force.

"Correct. That holocron contains all the knowledge of the Sith who constructed this temple. Sith from long ago, from a time when their power was at its height, as it is now. If we are fortunate, the knowledge within the holocron will allow us to determine the true purpose of this temple, and thus find a way to utilize it against our common foe."

"Do you know the purpose of this temple already then? It seemed awfully convenient that you knew where to find this holocron, and what may or may not be inside of it." Ahsoka questioned. She may be working with Maul, but he had yet to demonstrate why she should trust him.

She doubted he ever would.

"I did my research Lady Tano. Ancient texts lost many eons ago all point to this temple being the central focus of a long forgotten war. The damage you saw on arrival? The ash statues? They are all remnants of that conflict. If Sidious gains control of this weapon it would be catastrophic. We cannot allow that. Thus we must secure this holocron, and keep it safe from our adversaries."

Maul made a compelling argument. The damage she had seen with Kanan and Ezra had been horrifying. Any weapon that had the power to level entire areas in the scale of what had happened on Malachor was better as far away from Sidious and Vader as possible. But that did leave her with one more concern.

"How can I be sure you don't want to use this weapon for yourself? Turn it against me and my friends the second we get the holocron." Ahsoka had to be sure. If that was Maul's ultimate goal, she had to be prepared for his inevitable betrayal.

For a brief second Maul looked guilty. Then he looked Ahsoka directly in the eye, with renewed purpose. "I will admit to having entertained the idea of betraying you for my own gain. But as I keep saying. We need each other to survive, to succeed. You and I are one and the same. Rejects of those in power. Survivors. Because of that, I will honour our alliance. But only because I trust you Lady Tano."

What? Since when had Maul trusted her? Why would Maul trust her?

However, he was right. They were, despite their philosophical differences, more alike than they both would care to admit. Maul had been honest about his original intention. And he had seemed genuinely remorseful at considering it. For that reason, and that reason alone, she would trust him back.

"So how do we get across the chasm? We need that holocron." Ahsoka changed the subject, not wanting to acknowledge the moment of companionship she had shared with one of her mortal enemies.

"I am unsure." Maul replied, clearly disconcerted. "The texts spoke of the system of doors we have bypassed, but made no mention of this."

So it was a dead end. How could this day get any worse?

Ahsoka looked around the chamber, hoping, praying for an alternate route. None presented itself.

"Perhaps there is some mechanism we have yet to activate. A bridge perhaps?" She suggested.

Maul shook his head. "Possible. But a temple this old, designed by the Sith no less would not be so obvious. We are missing something."

Designed by the Sith. By the Sith.

A light went off in Ahsoka's head.

"The Rule of Two again. We have to work together to get across."

Maul turned to look at her. "What do you suggest?"

Ahsoka looked over the chasm. It was too far to jump, even with her force enhanced jump. Neither of them would make it. But if they combined theirs powers...

"I'll jump across, and you use the force to throw me the rest of the way." Ahsoka said, pleased with herself.

"That might work. But that requires a high level of trust Lady Tano." Maul responded, clearly understanding her intention.

Ahsoka smiled at the Zabrak. "Then it's a good thing I trust you with this."

Maul seemed surprised. Like it was the first time anyone had ever told him that. Perhaps it was, Ahsoka didn't know. But if Maul was willing to cooperate and trust her. Then she was back.

She only hoped her trust was well placed.

Ahsoka lined herself up to jump, taking several large steps back from the edge of the chasm in order to get a run up. Maul stood ready on the edge, waiting to use the force to assist.

Ahsoka counted in her head.

'3, 2, 1'

She ran, putting as much speed into her run as she could. As she reached the edge, she transferred her energy from her speed to her knees and legs, and pushed off. Using the force to amplify her power she sailed through the air towards the platform. Judging the distance travelled, she discovered she had only covered half of the chasm herself.

A strong force push impacted onto her back, pushing her further forward. Maul was upholding his promise. But still it was not enough. Ahsoka could see that she would just fall short of the platform on which the holocron resided. She would miss her goal by inches and plummet. She would...

Another strong force push hit her, Maul again. This time she would land safely. All thanks to Maul.

Ahsoka landed with a thump. Crashing onto the ground and rolling over several times, before coming to a halt. Shaking off any disorientation, Ahsoka stood and looked back across the chasm. Maul had a victorious smirk on his face, clearly pleased by the victory.

"Don't get cocky. I still have to get back across." She called over to him. Despite her scold, she too was smirking.

Rather than waste any more time, Ahsoka turned her attention to the holocron. It was shaped like a pyramid, unlike its Jedi equivalent, and not to dissimilar to the architecture of the Malachor temple itself. It radiated with energy. As Ahsoka reached out her hand to grasp it, she felt the darkness swirl around her, judging her. When it deemed her worthy of the holocrons possession, it simply fell out of its container into Ahsoka's hand, and the darkness around Ahsoka receded, as much as it could in a Sith temple.

She had acquired the holocron easily enough. Getting back across was the next issue. Across the way, Maul was waiting patiently, ready to pull her to safety.

As Ahsoka approached the edge, everything began to unravel. The walls, previously dark and black, began to light up. Red light pulsated at an alarming rate through them. The chamber itself came alive with sounds and light.

The chasm however, was still bottomless.

The platform Ahsoka stood upon began to rise. She had to bail. And she had to bail fast.

Sprinting to the edge of the platform she jumped, using the same techniques as last time, and hoped. Hoped she would make it. Hoped Kanan and Ezra would be ok, wherever they were.

Hoped Maul would catch her.

The force surrounded her again, this time manipulated by the Zabrak. He was using all his power, all his might to pull her towards him. She barely made it again. This time was closer than last time.

She slammed into the edge of the ledge where Maul waited, grasping the rim of the ledge with one hand, holocron in the other. She felt Maul reach down and grab her hand, pulling her up, slowly, but surely. Within seconds, her perilous situation was over. Maul had successfully pulled her up, and she collapsed onto her knees, Maul crouching beside her. Both panted in exhaustion. Both from the physical strain of events, and the mental ones.

"We did it." Ahsoka said triumphantly, despite being out of breath.

Maul's eyes flickered over her briefly as he caught his breath. "You are a lot heavier than you look Lady Tano."

Ahsoka chuckled. A joke from Maul. What a day this was. She decided to humour his statement.

"It's the armours fault."

* * *

Kanan Jarrus knew when a hopeless situation presented itself to him.

He'd seen it before, with the Grand Inquisitor on Lothal. And again, when Darth Vader had shown up.

But he was, he hoped, a patient man.

Sometimes.

Thus, Kanan Jarrus refused to undone by the trivial nonsense that his captive Inquisitor was currently spewing.

He'd ordered Chopper back to the Phantom, preferring him to be on guard for any more surprises, rather than deal with the incessant comments the droid so liked to produce.

That just left him with the Inquisitor before him. Kanan may have been a Jedi, but interrogation was not his speciality.

So far, all the Inquisitor had produced was sarcastic quips and insults at his predicament, whilst simultaneously finding new and devious ways to incite fear into Kanan's padawan. Ezra was clearly unsettled by the presence of the darkside user, as he should be.

But the fact that the Inquisitor was purposefully trying to get under Ezra's skin was beginning to annoy Kanan. Why couldn't they just all leave his apprentice alone?

Not that Kanan didn't trust Ezra to make the right choice in the end. Ezra may have been overt, but his mind was always in the right place.

What concerned Kanan currently was the mention of a 'shadow'. The Inquisitor had seemed afraid of whoever this was. What could Vader and Sidious fear so much that they sent an Inquisitor after? Clearly not a Jedi. Kanan was sure of that.

Before Kanan could continue his line of thought, the ground rumbled beneath him. All around him, the ruins of the Malachor Sith temple came to life. Bright red lights seemed to appear from nowhere, coating the various columns and pillars. The pyramid temple in the distance also lit up, darkside energy radiating from it. Kanan was sure that whatever was happening, it had something to do with this shadow.

Ezra seemed to have the same idea. "What if that was Ahsoka? Or this shadow thingy?"

Kanan too was concerned about their Togruta friend, but was confident in her abilities. If anyone could handle themselves, it was her.

"Come on." Kanan ordered, grabbing the Inquisitor by his collar and forcing him to move. Whatever was happening was happening inside the temple. And Kanan hadn't come this far to miss it. He pushed the Inquisitor into a run towards the temple, Ezra following suite.

* * *

In the Jedi's confusion, the Eighth Brother had enacted his plan. Whilst both stared slack jawed at the changes of the temple, he had covertly reached his hand around his restraints, and signalled for help.

'Soon Jedi.' He thought. 'Soon my Brother and Sister shall be here.'

'And it shall be and excellent days hunt.'

* * *

 **Author's Thoughts**

So I've been trying to figure out a way of communicating at the end of chapters. I figured this is the best way.

I hope you are all enjoying this so far. It started as a simple idea in my head that exploded into a full blown fanfic.

Oops!

Anyway, please feel free to comment on the story, whether it be what you like or what you don't like.

I endeavour to reply to all comments, whether serious or just silly.

Starting from... now:

FossilQueen1984: What does Maul want? He's no longer dealing with Ezra. Ahsoka is not a fool, she knows what he's like, thus he will have to alter his gameplan. As for the tension, I toyed the with idea early on in this fic, but decided it doesn't really suit either of them. Their relationship will be complex though I promise.

Mysterious Guest that commented on chapter 4: You want an update... here you go! :)


	6. Convergence

As they got closer to the Sith temple, Ezra Bridger could only begin to wonder what was happening. As if by magic, the temple had come to life, sounds and light basking over the barren wasteland of Malachor. Kanan hadn't done anything to activate the temple. Ezra had not either.

And neither had their captive Inquisitor, who despite his cryptic answers in the interrogation, seemed to be cooperating with the two Jedi as they sprinted towards the base of the pyramid structure.

So that just left Ahsoka. Despite not knowing her that long, or that well for that matter, Ezra was willing to bet that the sudden activation of the Sith temple was something to do with the former Jedi. She had made it quite clear in the Lothal Jedi temple that she no longer considered herself a Jedi, and thus not bound by their doctrines. But the thought of her manipulating and activating Sith technology made Ezra uneasy. Her presence in the force was usually so bright and comforting, unlike the darksiders he had come across. In comparison, Kanan, who despite being routed in the light himself, often had a more reserved signature.

Ezra hoped he would never have to feel either of those presences disappear, who worse be corrupted by the darkness around him.

Up ahead, Kanan and the Inquisitor had come to a halt at the base of the temple. Before them was a large stone door, and from Ezra's perspective, there was no way to open it.

"Now what?" Ezra directed the question at Kanan, who was equally stumped at the situation.

The Inquisitor began cackling out loud. A sharp harsh sound to Ezra's ears.

"What's so funny?" Kanan snapped at the Inquisitor. Clearly his presence was having a negative impact on his master's demeanour.

Rather than respond, the Inquisitor's cackled only increased in volume and intensity.

In that second, Kanan's comm burst to life, Chopper making various selection of panicked sounds from the other end.

"What do you mean company?" Kanan asked the droid. He didn't have to wait for a response however.

Even from a distance Ezra could hear the unmistakable sounds of the Inquisitors blades spinning. No doubt it was the two who had practically been stalking them for months now, since the incident with the abandoned republic medical facility. Ezra turned to look at the direction of the sounds.

His jaw dropped open with shock.

The two new arrivals, clearly Inquisitors from the blade colour were flying with their lightsabers. Using them much like their captive had early, the blades rotating in mid-air, allowing the Inquisitors to slowly descend towards one another. Ezra stared dumbfounded at the action.

"Ezra! Focus!" Kanan called to him.

"How the kriff can they do that? We can't do that!" Ezra shouted, snapping out of his shocked trance.

"Language!" Kanan responded, grabbing his lightsaber and igniting the blade. Ezra copied the motion, readying himself for a fight. They had taken them before, they could do it again.

Suddenly a heavy mass smashed into Kanan, knocking him to the floor. Their captive had found a way free of his restraints, and rushed Kanan. Ezra watched as the Inquisitor summoned his own lightsaber from Kanan's collapsed form, before dashing round the two Jedi to join his companions. The two Inquisitors had become three.

Kanan stood back up, recovering from his fall.

The two Jedi stood back to back as the Inquisitors circled them.

"An excellent catch Eighth Brother." The Mirialan Inquisitor said, before she charged at the Jedi, blade at the ready.

* * *

Despite the commotion that had occurred in retrieving the holocron, Ahsoka and Maul walked in silence down the hallways of the temple. The two had discovered a newfound respect for one another, despite their differences. They would never be friends, but they had both been willing to show a level of trust in one another unforeseen between the light and the dark before. Perhaps this was the start of a more permanent alliance between the two.

Ahsoka's train of thought turned to the holocron that now lay in her possession. She assumed that it opened the same way a Jedi holocron did. But when she had tried it had not opened. Maul had been quick to inform her why.

"To open such a device one must be a Sith or think like one."

That was all he had offered, before stating that he would lead them to an exit. Ahsoka had no intention of becoming a Sith anytime soon, despite her predicament. She may have used the darkside in order to acquire the holocron, but she did not like it. It was a necessary evil. Like most things in her life nowadays.

Soon the duo came to a large stone door, and Ahsoka prepared herself for another lifting exercise.

Maul stopped her before she began.

"No need my dear. Now we have the holocron, navigation around the temple will be significantly easier."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sith holocrons are keys that can open any door." Maul responded, gesturing with his hand towards the holocron. "Give it to me. I will show you."

Had Maul asked her to give him anything at the start of their partnership she would have outright refused. But now was different. She had to trust him.

She found she wanted to trust him. So she handed him the holocron.

Rather than commit some heinous deed and betray her, Maul merely took the holocron and placed it into a small slot on the wall next to the door. Seconds later, the door lit up red, much like the rest of the temple and began to slowly open. Maul removed the holocron and held it out to her. Surprised, she took it, half expecting Maul to retain it for himself. Maul simply smiled at her.

As the door slowly lifted, a sound reached her montrals. Maul heard it seconds later, looking over at Ahsoka in concern.

"It would appear your friends are in trouble." Maul stated the obvious. The sound of lightsabers clashing together. The grunts of Kanan and Ezra as they fought whoever was outside only filled Ahsoka with dread.

'Please don't be Vader.' She thought.

As the door lifted, she got her first glimpse of the situation before her. Three Inquisitors had backed Kanan and Ezra into a corner. Clearly the two were tired and worn out from the fight. Luckily their help had arrived. The corner they had so happened to be backed into was the door from which Ahsoka and Maul were now emerging.

Wasting no time, Ahsoka ignited her white blades and ran to join the action, clashing with the Mirialan Inquisitor and pushing the other two back with a harsh force push.

She wasn't messing around today. This was serious.

"Ahsoka Tano. So nice of you to join us. Lord Vader will be pleased." The Inquisitor smirked, malice clear on her face.

Just the name of the man her master had become filled her with despair and anger. He would be coming. She was sure of it.

The Inquisitor backed off to join her companions, who had recovered from the push Ahsoka had sent towards them. Kanan and Ezra pulled up at her side ready.

"Three on Three. An even fight." The large Inquisitor snarled, clearly looking forward to the fight. Ahsoka felt like laughing. If only they knew.

Seconds later they did.

"Four on Three actually."

From behind her a figure flew over the top of the Jedi, landing before the Inquisitors. Maul was clearly not hindered by age. In seconds his doubled bladed red saber was out, and Maul let out a flurry of strikes at the three Inquisitors, forcing them to back peddle even further.

"The shadow?!"

"Who is that?!"

"Darth Maul lives?!"

Panic seemed to overtake the Inquisitor's as Maul attacked them, giving them no quarter. The Zabrak slashed at the Mirialan, who only just brought her saber up in time, whilst simultaneously using his walking stick to hit the larger Inquisitor over his head, stunning him briefly.

If Kanan and Ezra were surprised by the sudden appearance of Maul, let alone the fact that he was seemingly helping them, they didn't show it.

Ahsoka dashed to assist Maul, clashing with the newest Inquisitor and getting into a blade lock.

Maul too was locked in combat with the Mirialan, whilst Kanan and Ezra duelled the larger Inquisitor.

Ahsoka had been in some crazy duels before, but this was intense.

"Fall back!" The Mirialan called, before she and her brothers disengaged from combat and disappeared into the dark ruins of Malachor.

Ahsoka made no move to pursue. Neither did Maul.

They had earned a brief respite. One that would allow them to plan for what lay ahead. Right now she had to be sure Kanan and Ezra were ok.

"Kanan, Ezra. You two good?" She asked, clearly concerned. The two didn't respond, both preoccupied with looking at Maul with distaste.

'Oh. Right' Ahsoka thought.

Maul too was looking at the two Jedi, silently judging them. Ahsoka only hoped he would uphold the alliance just a little longer.

"Greetings friends of Lady Tano. I am Maul." The Zabrak seemed to have a sense of humour about him, which as far as Ahsoka knew, was unlike him. But it would work to her advantage.

"Hi." Ezra chirped, clearly believing that they had encounter some long lost friends of Ahsoka's. Kanan however was sceptical.

"Ahsoka?" He cautiously took a step back from the Zabrak. Ahsoka knew what he needed.

"We're on the same side Kanan, despite our philosophical differences." Ahsoka hoped it would be enough to placate Kanan for now. She didn't have time to detail her journey through the Sith temple with Maul.

It seemed to work however. Kanan relaxed slightly, trusting Ahsoka.

"If you say so." He responded. "But he is a Sith Lord."

A look of shock overtook Ezra's face.

"What?!" The boy whispered to his master.

Maul sighed in response, clearly agitated.

He approached Kanan and looked him square in the eyes.

"Formerly Darth. Now just Maul."

 **Author's Thoughts**

So this marks the halfway point of this fic. Time to up the tension.

Glad people are liking this, much more to come, and more things will change.

Feel free to comment about anything, whether it be what you like or do not like. Or even to ask a question.

Speaking of which...

FossilQueen1984: Glad you are enjoying the direction of this story. It's about to change even more from canon. The song was my way of indicating that the Sith Holocron was calling out to Ahsoka and Maul through the force. I figure it's got to have a force signiture of some kind... right?

nadsteam1: Nice to know that this simple fic has improved your day. No need to worry though, this fic is already completely written, its just a case of editing and uploading each chapter.


	7. Schemes and Ambushes

"There are four of them now!"

"Yes Fifth Brother I noticed!"

"Jarrus and his padawan are no threat. But Tano and Maul? At the same time? We are not prepared for that."

"Is that fear I hear in your voice?"

"Watch yourself Seventh Sister. I am of higher rank."

"And yet you lasted mere seconds against Tano the last time we encountered her."

"She disarmed you without her sabers."

The Eighth Brother could no longer stand the pointless bickering of his siblings. It was no secret that practically every Inquisitor was in competition with one another, trying desperately to please their masters and advance through the ranks.

But the two with him currently would not shut up. It was a wonder that they had lasted as long as they had to be fair. Both were capable warriors in their own right. But their selfish ambition for success would be their downfall.

That was not to say that the Eighth Brother did not enjoy the hunt and competition. He did, truly. It was part of the reason he was willing to hunt down "The Shadow" as Maul had been nicknamed. If he could bring in one of the two biggest threats to the Sith himself, imagine the reward.

But now, both Tano and Maul were in the same place, and from the looks of it, working together. They had emerged from the Sith temple itself, clearly having found a way to navigate its halls. The only way to effectively defeat them would be to inform Lord Vader and allow him to claim the glory, a feat that the Eighth Brother did not want to.

To summon Lord Vader would be to admit defeat. And the Eighth Brother was not willing to give up. Not yet. Not when he had a plan.

However, said plan relied upon cooperation between his fellow Inquisitors. A task that was easier said than done when it came to the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother.

"Both of you shut up!" The Eighth Brother snapped at the two, interrupting another round of insults the two were trading. His two siblings turned to look at him, fire in their eyes at being interrupted so rudely.

"Oh so the Eighth Brother speaks. Did you have fun being captured by a pair of half trained Jedi?" The Seventh Sister retorted, always the cynic of the group, trying to undermine and belittle others. The Eighth Brother decided not to tell her that it was the Jedi's droid that had incapacitated him.

"Maul and Tano are formidable alone, only together can we hope to outwit them. But not through direct conflict." The Eighth Brother began, gears in his mind turning.

"You have a plan brother?" The Fifth Brother, while a brute, was surprisingly analytical at times. A folly to the personality of the Seventh Sister.

"Before your arrival, the temple and surrounding areas came to life. My guess. Maul and Tano acquired something from within the lower levels of Malachor. If legends are to be believed, this temple is a doomsday weapon capable of wiping out everything around it." The Eighth Brother gestured to the ash statues around him.

"A holocron perhaps?" The Seventh Sister inquired, clearly intrigued by whatever her sibling was planning.

"No doubt sister. If we can acquire the holocron for ourselves, we can use the weapon against our foe, solving all of our problems at once." The Eighth Brother concluded. To him, it was a solid plan. However it lacked one final piece.

The Fifth Brother clearly saw that too. "Neither Maul nor Tano will surrender the holocron willingly. And we do not possess the skill to take it by force. Not without Lord Vader."

The Eighth Brother had planned for this. He had since he had been captured by the Jedi.

"We don't need Lord Vader. If Maul has the holocron we will never get it. But if it is Tano that possesses it, she can be coerced into giving it to us. We must appeal to her inner Jedi."

The three Inquisitors traded looks with one another. Then the Seventh Sister spoke. "Tano reeks of Jedi righteousness. How do you propose we use that my brother?"

Beneath his visor, the Eighth Brother smirked.

"We need the boy!"

* * *

"Sith Lords don't stop being Sith. It's ingrained, like being a Jedi."

Maul wanted to smack his head into one of the nearby pillars.

Why were all Jedi so closeminded? Admittedly he was not much better at the best of times. But here, stuck in a Sith temple on Malachor, he was at least open to adapting. His partnership with Lady Tano was example enough. Speaking of which...

"You may claim that, but you stand alongside Ahsoka Tano. A former Jedi that your kind betrayed!"

Kanan flinched back in surprise. The fact that Maul, a Sith, was trying to use Ahsoka's past against his argument was astonishing. Who did he think he was?

"Kanan, what does he mean? Ahsoka?" Ezra, ever wanting to know more, both about the force, and the people around could clearly not help himself.

When neither Kanan nor Ahsoka ventured an answer, Maul intervened.

"Your master believes that we should not align together because of my past. Because I was not a Jedi, but a Lord of the Sith. A natural enemy of the Jedi. Yet he forgets that those who leave the Jedi order are often considered outcasts that cannot be trusted, akin to Sith in the minds of many Jedi. Lady Tano here is a perfect example of this."

Ezra looked between Kanan and Ahsoka in despair, unsure of what to do. Sure, he knew that Ahsoka had walked from the order herself for reasons left untold, but did Kanan really not trust her because of that? And what was that Maul said about the Jedi betraying Ahsoka?

However, Ezra had no time to dabble on those thoughts, as Ahsoka stepped forward to break up the tension.

"Alright. Like it or not we need to work together to get out of here. We have the holocron. What's next Maul?"

"We must ascend the temple itself in order to call your ship for evacuation. No doubt the Inquisitors are waiting for us. We must do the unexpected and fast. Lord Vader is surely on his way." Maul responded, beginning to make his way up a series of steps at the base of the pyramid. He only narrowly caught the pained expression on Ahsoka's face at the mention of Vader.

"How can you be so sure?" Kanan still didn't want to cooperate, but swallowed his dignity and followed.

"The chance to capture all four of us at once? I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Sidious came too." Maul allowed the venom to drip from his tongue as his said his former master's name. "The higher we are the better chance of escape we have."

So the four proceed up the steps of the temple, eyes alert and scanning every dark corner, expecting an ambush at any moment. The respite wouldn't last long, Maul was sure. And with Lady Tano in possession of the Sith holocron it meant that he had to protect her at all costs. Something he never thought he'd have to do in his life. But here he was.

Maul allowed himself to consider the Togruta for a minute. He wasn't lying when he told her she'd make a good Sith lady. She had the skill and power to become great. Legendary even. But she withheld her true potential.

Yet when she had tapped into the darkside to help him in the temple, he had seen what she was capable of. If anyone had the potential to defeat Vader at this point in time, it was her.

But he also knew her. She would never allow herself to fall that far, and part of him admired that in her. She had achieved balance in the force. In herself, despite everything that had gone wrong.

He only hoped that would be enough.

Soon, they found themselves out of stairs, and their climb halted. Or so it seemed to the Jedi. Maul made his way over to the wall and placed his hand upon, reaching into the force. An elevator was summoned before the four of them. Their way up. But there was a hitch.

"Only two, no more no less. You and your padawan will take this lift. Lady Tano and I will catch the next one." Maul said, indicating towards the two Jedi. Kanan nodded in response.

"Suits me. You gonna be ok with Grandpa?" Kanan looked Ahsoka square in the eyes, concern etched on his face.

Ahsoka smiled in response. "I'll be fine Kanan."

The two Jedi climbed onto the elevator, which Maul then sent up. As it ascended, Maul risked a glimpse at Ahsoka, only to see her staring across the vast wasteland of Malachor. He knew it would sound condescending coming from him, but he couldn't help himself.

"Your companions do not stand a chance if your former master shows up."

Ahsoka replied instantaneously.

"I know."

* * *

As Kanan and Ezra reached the end of their elevator ride, they both stepped off onto the next layer of the temple to wait for their companions. The tension around them both was thick, and Ezra sought to clear the air.

"What did Maul mean by the Jedi betraying Ahsoka?"

Kanan knew this was coming. Ezra was too inquisitive for his own good at the best of times. It was an admirable quality, especially for a Jedi, and Kanan couldn't be more proud of his padawan.

"Back during the Clone Wars, Ahsoka was as much a hero to the republic as the Jedi masters, especially among the other padawans. She was my hero." Kanan recalled. "But then she accused of treason and terrorism, and the Jedi Council sold her out to the Republic Senate as a scapegoat. When she was found innocent, she was offered reinstatement at a knight level, but she refused."

"The Jedi just abandoned her?" Ezra asked, clearly horrified at the prospect of someone doing that to Ahsoka.

"It was all over the news at the time. Both officially and from rumours within the temple itself. It's why I was so surprised she was willing to listen to Master Yoda's advice to come here in the first place." Kanan continued. He remembered being horrified when he heard what was happening to padawan Tano. If he could have helped at the time he would have.

"Master Yoda abandoned her too? How did no one sense she was innocent? It's Ahsoka!" Ezra was growing uneasy at the topic he had inquired about. He wasn't losing faith in the Jedi was a whole. But maybe, just maybe he would have to rethink some things.

"The darkside clouded everything back then Ezra, even more so than today. Only Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala supported her. In the end it was one of Ahsoka's closest friends that had framed her for the attack. I don't know what I would have done in her position. I probably would have..."

Movement, out of the corner of Kanan's eye. He didn't swing round to look at it, as that would give away the fact that he saw the movement. But someone was definitely there. And it wasn't Maul or Ahsoka, and not Ezra as he stood before him. That only left...

Kanan felt something land on his shoulder, and heard Ezra call out in alarm and ignite his lightsaber. Kanan only barely caught a glimpse of the small probe droid attached to his shoulder before a sharp pain travelled through his body. An electric shock.

Kanan crashed to the floor unconscious.

Ezra stepped back in alarm, swinging his saber at the droid as it attempted to land on him. He caught the droid with a lucky swipe, slicing it in two.

However, before he could reach his master, Ezra felt his joints lock up. Everything about him just froze, and then to his surprise he was suspended in mid-air. Ezra remained there for a few seconds, before his ears managed to pick up approaching footsteps from behind.

Whoever it was was restraining him with the force. So clearly they wanted him alive.

That was not a comforting thought.

The figure walked into his field of view.

The Inquisitor. Specifically the one they had captured earlier.

"Hello again young padawan, we have not been properly introduced yet. I am the Eighth Brother, and you are going to help me get a Sith holocron."

 **Author's Thoughts**

Oh no... Inquisitor ambush!

So now everyone is working together to achieve a similar goal. From this point onwards, the deviance from canon begins to ramp up.

I feel like Ahsoka and Maul understand each other in a weird way. Both are outcasts from their pasts, and both represent the best of their kind.

As for Kanan and Ezra, I personally like the idea of Kanan being a super fanboy of Ahsoka when he was younger.

And Ezra is just an overexcited bundle of chaos at the best of times.

As per usual, comments are most welcome.

Speaking of...

FossilQueen1984: I guess it begs te question: why is a Sith holocron calling out to Ahsoka as well as Maul. More stories are planned. This is part one of a four story AU I have planned. Currently writing part 2.


	8. The Inquisitor's Plan

When the elevator returned for Ahsoka and Maul, Ahsoka could tell instantly that something was wrong. The force sang concern to her, alerting her that something had gone wrong.

Why she may not have had a strong bond in the force with either Kanan or Ezra, it was still sufficient enough to sense they're presences, as well as their current states.

She reached into the force to feel for Kanan, trying to use the fragile bond to contact him. When she finally felt his presence it was still, as if he was asleep.

Or unconscious.

She reached for Ezra next, and her suspicions were confirmed. From Ezra's presence in the force she felt fear and worry. Clearly something had gone wrong. She turned to Maul as the elevator began to ascend.

"My friends are in trouble."

Maul nodded in reply, and added with humour in his voice, "I would expect nothing less from friends of yours Lady Tano."

Maul had seemed to let his guard down around her, acting more civil, and dare she say, sociable. Well, as sociable as former Sith Lords get that was.

So the two waited, preparing for what they assumed would be conflict ahead. Ahsoka calmed herself, centring herself in the force. She figured she would need her strength.

It wasn't Vader ahead that much Ahsoka could tell. She would recognize his force signature in a second, just as she had above Lothal.

Maul too was preparing, gripping his saber hilt in his hand, preparing to no doubt pounce on whoever stood in his way.

As the lift reached the top, Ahsoka saw what the issue was.

The Inquisitor held Ezra aloft in a force grip with one hand, lightsaber in the other pointed across Ezra's throat. At a distance, collapsed on the ground lay Kanan, alive but unconscious.

"Ahsoka Tano. I have a proposition for you." The Inquisitor began.

"I have one for you too puppet, it involves my blade in your gut!" Maul snarled, igniting his saber and advancing on the Inquisitor.

Ahsoka stopped him. If he got too close, the Inquisitor would kill his hostage. And she was not willing to sacrifice Ezra.

"I don't deal with Sith pretenders Shadow. Especially failures such as yourself." The Inquisitor clearly had no patience for Maul, as he lifted the saber in warning. Maul backed off.

"What do you want?" Ahsoka had no choice to play whatever game the Inquisitor wanted.

"I imagine you recovered an artefact from the temple. No doubt a holocron of some power. Relinquish the holocron to me and I will spare you friend." The Eighth Brother knew that he had to gain access to whatever allowed Maul and Tano to move around and activate the temple. By bartering the boy off the Inquisitor ensured that the trade would go off without risk of harm to himself and his siblings. Tano would never sacrifice an innocent life for the sake of a Sith artefact, he was sure of it.

"How can I trust you to keep your word?" Ahsoka asked, taking a single step towards the Inquisitor.

"Lady Tano no! We cannot allow the holocron to fall into their hands." Maul was growing angry, and to her surprise fear was laced with his voice.

"You don't. However you have willingly allied with a former Sith Lord. I expect you are pragmatic enough to agree to such a deal with me. Besides, this way you all live to fight another day. To stop me another day." The Inquisitor knew he had her. She would surrender the holocron, if it meant saving her friend and having another opportunity to stop him. His siblings may not agree, but he was a man of honour. And he relished a challenge.

Ahsoka looked over at Maul, who shook his head in despair. Maul would sacrifice Ezra, Ahsoka knew that. But she would not.

"Ezra's life is more important. Have the holocron." Ahsoka removed the holocron from the pouch she had stored it in at her waist and threw it at the Inquisitor, who dropped Ezra and caught the holocron in his now free hand.

"I'm glad to see you can be reasoned with Ahsoka Tano. Till we meet again."

With that the Inquisitor took off with his lightsaber, manipulating the darkside of the force in order to fly towards the top of the pyramid. He had a superweapon to claim.

Ahsoka dashed over to Ezra, checking him over for injuries. When she found none, she wrapped him in a tight hug. Over Ezra's shoulder she could see Kanan regaining his consciousness, Maul moving to help him up.

"Thanks Ahsoka." Ezra whispered to her, hoping to allay any fears she had about losing him.

"Anytime Ezra." She responded, pulling out of the hug to smile at him.

It was then that Maul stomped over to her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder, spinning her to face him.

"Why in the Sith hells did you do that?!"

* * *

The Fifth Brother would never admit to being scared. He was a loyal servant of the Sith. They did not get scared by anything.

However, the thought of going up against both Tano and Maul was not something he had in mind when he came to Malachor. Whatever the Eighth Brother had in mind was a risk that he was not willing to take. Not unless they had help.

It was thus that in private he put in a call to Inquisitor command, quickly giving details to his current situation and requesting the presence of Lord Vader. His siblings may be willing to risk their lives for a slim shot of glory. But he was not.

The Fifth Brother looked over at his comrade. Working with the Seventh Sister was always a trial in itself. She was the exact opposite to his own style. She was over the top and vindictive, preferring to toy with her victims rather than outright dispose of them. And she was cocky, partly the reason why she had not advanced up the ranks since the death of the Grand Inquisitor.

"Our brother is taking his time." The Fifth Brother ventured towards his sister. She merely looked over at him snidely.

"Unsurprising. This plan is suicidal." She retorted. "But if it succeeds we can eliminate all of our enemies at once."

At that moment a figure flew from the lower levels of the temple via his lightsaber, landing next to the two Inquisitors. The Eighth Brother stood up in triumph, producing the holocron towards his siblings.

"Tano may be powerful, but she is hindered by her emotions, like all Jedi." The Eighth Brother smiled beneath his visor. This was proving to be a lucrative day for him.

"Now what?" The Fifth Brother inquired, fearing the answer would be what he didn't want to here.

"Now I will go to activate the weapon. You two will hold this position and stop Tano and her minions." The Eighth Brother began to climb the final steps up the temple, heading towards the summit of the pyramid where he believed the controls would be.

Behind him he could hear his siblings begin to bicker again.

He got the distinct impression he wouldn't see them again.

He found that he didn't care. They were both liabilities. Their inability to cooperate would be their downfall.

He would activate the temple alone. With the holocron in his possession it would only be a matter of time. And without Lord Vader around to claim the victory in his name, the Eighth Brother would soon advance through the ranks. Perhaps even to the rank of Grand Inquisitor.

'Now that would be a fitting reward.' The Eighth Brother thought.

* * *

Maul was angry. Extremely angry.

This Maul was unlike the Maul that had accompanied Ahsoka through the Sith temple.

This was more akin to the Maul she had encountered on Mandalore.

The Maul from the stories told to her by Obi-Wan.

This was Maul at his most dangerous.

And she was ready for him.

She darted back from the Zabrak, forcing Kanan and Ezra behind her, her only thought to protect them.

Maul's eyes glowed bright yellow. Ahsoka could feel Ezra cowering behind her. Kanan too was worried, his hand had gone to his lightsaber, drawing the hilt, but not igniting the blade.

Ahsoka too found herself ready, sabers in hand.

Maul snarled once, baring his teeth, and then took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to attack you Lady Tano. But you just gave our enemy the key to the weapon of this temple."

"Ezra's life is more important than that holocron Maul!" Ahsoka shouted, angry too. Who was he to question her judgement?

"If Vader or Sidious gain possession of this weapon, millions more will die. One life for the many Lady Tano." Maul shouted back. He had backed down from his aggressive stance, not wanting to cause a fight to break out between the group. They needed to stand together now.

"Be that as it may Maul, we still have time to recover the holocron, if we move now." Ahsoka reasoned. Maul was right. The Sith could not be allowed access to whatever it was on Malachor. And Ahsoka would not let them. Even if she had to do it alone.

"Well let's go then. Can't waste any more time here debating." Ezra interrupted, stepping forward between Ahsoka and Maul.

Ahsoka smiled. Ezra was developing well as a Jedi. His skills in diplomacy and negotiation vastly improving with every encounter. The fact that he was willing to try to stand his ground against a former Sith Lord was courage itself.

"Agreed." Kanan too seemed to be enthusiastic about the prospect. "Let's end this once and for all."

Ahsoka looked at the two Jedi, and then back at Maul.

The two former apprentices of two of the most power individuals in the galaxy stared at each other, judging, analysing one another.

And then Maul nodded. "I stand with you Lady Tano."

Ahsoka nodded in return, glad to have his assistance. They would need it.

"We must get to the top of the temple and retrieve the holocron from Vader's puppets. Whether the temple is activated or not, we must succeed." Maul began to move up the next set of stairs, the Jedi following suit.

"Chopper, get the Phantom in the air and wait for our signal. Extraction is the top of the temple." Kanan called into his comm. They needed to stand together now. All of them.

That included the droid.

* * *

The Eighth Brother had reached the top of the temple. Before him was a large central chamber, and in its centre, and obelisk type structure.

That was clearly where the holocron went.

Excitement filled the Inquisitor. This was the moment he had waited for.

He approached the obelisk and lifted the holocron towards it using the force.

The obelisk began to pull the holocron towards it with hidden energy, the force clearly interacting between the two objects. The Eighth Brother released the holocron from his hand, allowing it to combine with the obelisk.

A flash of bright light filled his vision as the chamber came to life. The walls lit up, much like earlier, as darkside energy flowed throughout the temple.

The Eighth Brother could feel the power from the holocron. Whatever was inside it, whatever it was doing to the temple was of considerable power that it made the Inquisitor tremble with anticipation.

It was all going to plan.

"Who comes forth?" A voice rang out from within in holocron. Female, but clearly wise and powerful.

"I am the Eighth Brother. I am a servant of the Sith. I seek the power within this temple."

"A servant of the Sith. So not a true Sith Lord. A shame. Only those worthy may hold the power of this temple in their hands." The voice was mocking him. Testing him.

He responded. "I am worthy. Far more worthy than my companions. Jedi have infiltrated this temple. I seek to purge them from this holy place."

"I care little for the presence of Jedi in this temple. Only those worthy may retrieve the holocron. You are not worthy puppet!" The voice was growing hostile towards the Inquisitor. And the Eighth Brother was growing tired of this charade.

"How do I activate the weapon?" He demanded.

"It is already activate. It will fire once it had charged." The voice replied, cooperating for the first time.

"Excellent. Target the Jedi and their pet Sith." The Eighth Brother ordered.

"No! This weapon shall target all on Malachor, regardless of who you serve!" The voice boomed, malice dripping from the holocron. "You are not worthy, puppet!"

The Eighth Brother stiffened in horror.

'Oh… Kriff'

 **Author's Thoughts**

So now the Eighth Bro has the holocron instead. And the Fifth Bro chickened out and called Vader.

I love writing the Inquisitors, there are such an interesting bunch, helicopter lightsabers and all.

So the action really picks up from this point. Lightsaber duesl ahoy. (not very well written ones mind you but hey)

Feel free to comment as per usual.

Speaking of:

artsycherry: (Evil Laugh) "I have you now". In all seriousness, I'm glad you are enjoying it so far.

FossilQueen1984: Ahsoka had nothing to redeem herself for, she made the right choices in regards to the Jedi, unlike Yoda. Perhaps the Grand Master does feel guilt, or perhaps he is using Ahsoka and the others to his own advantage. Their relationship will be solved in a future fic, so you will have to wait. As for why she went to Malachor, I like to think it was not because Yoda asked her to, but becsue she wanted to be there for Kanan and Ezra, two people who have not betrayed her in any way.


	9. Duel

A shaft of bright light erupted from the top of the pyramid, energy sparking upwards and through the crust layer of Malachor. The breach in the surface allowed for a shaft of light to shine through, illuminating the area around the temple.

"What was that?" Ezra called, panic evident in his voice. Ahsoka glanced around at the temple. Energy seemed to course through the space around. The darkness that emanated from the Sith structure had only increased tenfold in a split second.

Seconds later, Maul confirmed her suspicions.

"It would appear that the Inquisitors have activated the temple. The weapon is charging up."

"Then we better hurry." Kanan was the one to respond first to Maul, much to the surprise of Ahsoka. It seemed dire circumstances made strange allies of them.

"Indeed Master Jedi. Up those stairs." Maul retorted to Kanan, before setting off into a run up the stairs before them, his three companions following his lead.

Ahsoka knew that it was imperative that the holocron not fall into the hands of Vader, whatever the cost. Even if he was he former master, the man who she had trusted with her life, she would stop him.

As the four reached the top of the flight of stairs they were on two figures emerged from the shadows before them.

"You will go no further scum." The larger Inquisitor spoke, and he and the Mirialan ignited their sabers, blocking the path of the final set of stairs up to then top of the temple.

Ahsoka scanned the area quickly. There was no sight of the Eighth Brother anywhere, meaning he must be the one behind the temple activation.

"We do not have time for this Lady Tano!" Maul exclaimed as he too ignited his weapon, followed shortly by Kanan and Ezra.

Maul was right. If they wasted time fighting the Inquisitors the temple would activate and they would all die anyway. Someone had to get to the top and stop the Eighth Brother, retrieving the holocron in the process.

'The holocron.' Ahsoka thought. That was what as used to activate the temple. And the temple worked on the rule of two, much like the Sith. That would mean...

"Kanan, Ezra, go get the holocron, Maul and I will handle these two." Ahsoka ordered her two friends.

"Ahsoka no, we can take them together." Ezra interrupting, not liking the idea of leaving Ahsoka behind with two Inquisitors and Maul.

"The holocron will need two to remove it. A master and an apprentice, just like the Sith code. You two are the only ones who fit that bill. Maul and I can't do it." Ahsoka responded, igniting her sabers and advancing on the two Inquisitors. The Mirialan smirked at her.

"She's right Ezra. We have to stop the temple from firing." Kanan agreed with Ahsoka, encouraging Ezra to do the same.

The young boy looked between his master and his friend, concern in his eyes. In the end, he knew they were both right, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Ok. Stay safe Ahsoka." He said, before joining Kanan in moving past the Inquisitors and ascending the final set of stairs to the top of the temple. Strangely, the two Inquisitors let them pass, as they wanted them too.

Ahsoka watched her two Jedi friends disappear up the steps.

"May the force be with you." She whispered under her breath, before turning to Maul and nodding her head.

They would do this together.

"Tano is mine. Deal with the Shadow." The Mirialan snarled at her companion, before charging Ahsoka, blade spinning in a deadly arc. Ahsoka rose her blades in defence, clashing with the Inquisitor.

"No Seventh Sister. We must fight as one to defeat them." The Fifth Brother responded, blocking a series of strikes from Maul as the Zabrak assaulted him with a barrage of swings. He knew they were outmatched. The Seventh Sister would get them killed with this foolhardy vendetta of hers. He only hoped Lord Vader would arrive in time to save him.

"You fear me Inquisitor. And that is the last emotion you will ever feel!" Maul snarled at the Fifth Brother, using the force to push the Inquisitor backwards into a stone slab. The Inquisitor grunted in pain as he impacted, but rose to his feet to continue the fight, spinning his blade at Maul and trying to find an opening.

There was none, at least none he could see. Maul was a master of the blade. Far better than the Fifth Brother. Despite Maul's disadvantages, his age and his cybernetics, it was only a matter of time until the Fifth Brother would be worn down considerably.

Another flurry of strikes from Maul pushed the Inquisitor back further. The two found themselves duelling near the ledge of the level they were currently on. One mistake and that was it, either duellist could plummet to their deaths.

Maul unleashed another force push at the Inquisitor, and again the Inquisitor was pushed backwards, scrambling to gain his balance. By this point he was right on the edge of the ledge.

Maul seized the advantage and charged at a frightening speed. The two clash their blades together again, the Inquisitor blocking high and then low as Maul's double ended blade swung at him. Maul ducked to avoid a strike from the Fifth Brother as he swung his own blade out in an attempt to break through Maul's defence.

However, in doing so it presented Maul with his own opportunity.

Maul allowed he blade to pass over his head, and then swung his own lightsaber up, catching the Inquisitor's arm as it retracted from the previous strike.

The Fifth Brother roared in pain as his arm was severed from his body, saber dropping to the ground before him. He took one glance at it as he cradled his arm close to his chest, and then looked up at Maul.

His eyes were what the Fifth Brother noticed first. Then the horns. In that moment, to the Inquisitor's eyes, Maul resembled pure evil. As if he was some devil from ancient texts, come to destroy everything.

Come to destroy him.

Maul swung his saber in a horizontal arc. The blade passed through the Fifth Brother's waist, eviscerating him. The Fifth Brother gave one last cry of pain, before his body separated into two, and tumbled off the side of the pyramid, into the depths of Malachor.

Maul grunted. One down. One to go. He turned away from his fallen adversary, caring little for his demise. He scanned the area around him, trying to find some trace of his Togruta companion.

'Companion? When did I start thinking of her as that?' Maul thought. He shrugged it off. There would be time to muse on that later.

The Seventh Sister came flying out from behind pillar, retreating from Ahsoka who was fiercely trying to disarm the Inquisitor. Maul simply stood and watched. He knew Tano. The Inquisitor stood no chance.

"You will pay for humiliating me Tano, you and your friends. And when this is over, and Lord Vader has you as his play thing, I will hunt down everyone you love." The Seventh Sister taunted, confident in her own skills as she clashed again with Ahsoka, red pushing against white.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in response, despite the situation, as she shifted her shoto in an attempt to hit the Inquisitor's undefended legs. The Seventh Sister noticed the attempt, and pushed Ahsoka back, jumping over the shoto's blade and attempting to bring her blade forward to end Ahsoka.

"Forget what Lord Vader wants, I will end you myself." The Seventh Sister snarled, clearly growing fed up of the fight.

Ahsoka too had had enough. She darted backwards to avoid the Inquisitor's blade, and advanced with her own once the coast was clear. She clashed with the Inquisitor once again, one blade blocking one side of her opponents saber, the other blocking the other.

It was a battle of the wits as the two pushed against each other. Neither wanted to leave the saber lock, as that would leave them open. But neither had the strength to out push the other.

So Ahsoka adapted. She couldn't push. She couldn't retreat.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, reaching deep into the force. Battle meditation was what it had been called in the past. It had worked once against the Mirialan.

The Inquisitor was too focused on using her anger and hatred of Ahsoka to notice the force swelling around her. That proved to be a mistake.

With lightning speed, Ahsoka moved both arms simultaneously. The blade she had up moved down, and the lower blade upwards.

They met in the middle, clashing against the hilt of the Inquisitor's blade, which erupted in sparks as it was destroyed by Ahsoka.

The Seventh Sister was thrown back by the small scale explosion, shock and horror on her face. She scrambled backwards, her back coming into contact with a wall as she leaned against it. Tano would spare her. She was once a Jedi after all.

"Excellent work Lady Tano." Maul said with venom in his voice, much like his old self from Mandalore again. Ahsoka huffed and she stood over the disarmed Inquisitor, who looked at her with disgust.

"Now kill her!"

Ahsoka felt her body go cold. That was not her. She did not kill in cold blood.

She turned to look at Maul, anger contorting on his face.

"Do it! End her!"

Out of the corner of her vision she could see the Seventh Sister begin to cower in fear, whimpering to herself.

"She is a threat to you and your friends. Destroy her!"

Ahsoka turned to look at the Inquisitor again. She could do it. End her here and now. It would save many in the future no doubt. But it would sacrifice her own code of ethics to do so. Ahsoka gripped her hilts tighter in her hand. She was struggling with herself. The Sith temple, as well as Maul's presence was having an effect on her, turning her darker than she usually was.

She raised the blade, her arm acting on its own.

"Yes! Yes! Kill her Lady Tano!"

Ahsoka stopped herself. This was not her. She was not a murdered.

She was not Maul.

Ahsoka extinguished her lightsabers, placing the hilts back on her leg armour where they resided. She turned and looked Maul in the eyes, challenging him.

Maul growled in response. Ahsoka prepared for his betrayal. She knew it was coming.

Instead, Maul swung his own saber downwards, decapitating the Seventh Sister, and then extinguishing his own weapon.

"You didn't need to do that Maul." Ahsoka said, tense and distrusting of him. If he was to go off the rails, she needed to be ready.

"Hesitate like that again Lady Tano and your friends will get hurt." Maul snarled.

"She was unarmed and beaten. She was no threat." Ahsoka responded, taking a step back from Maul, ready just in case.

"Granting mercy to an unarmed opponent will get people killed Lady Tano. Do you intend to do the same to Lord Vader? Grant him mercy because of who he once was to you?"

She wanted to attack him. To beat him senseless.

But he was right. Ahsoka knew that.

And despite everything, she knew that she could not afford to do that before Vader.

"No. I won't." She replied honestly. There would be no mercy for Vader, whoever he once was to her.

"See that you don't Lady Tano, or you and your friends..."

Maul froze mid-sentence, fear appearing on his face.

It only took a second for Ahsoka to figure out why. The force felt cold. Colder than before, despite being on Malachor and in a Sith temple. A single presence in the force sung out to her. She shivered. She had felt it before. It was recognizable to her, even if it was distorted by the darkside now.

Maul spoke gravely. "He is here!"

* * *

"I order you to deactivate the weapon!" The Eighth Brother yelled at the voice that was emerging from the holocron. He had no intention of dying today, especially at the hands of an inanimate object such as a holocron.

"I do not take orders from those beneath me slave." The voice responded. "All on Malachor will perish. And then the galaxy will follow."

The entire time he had been on Malachor the Eighth Brother had schemed to gain control of whatever weapon resided in the temple. He was willing to sacrifice his cohorts to secure and activate it.

But he was not willing to die for it. Because he knew that if he did, Vader and Sidious would simply take the prize for themselves, claiming all the glory and wiping all record of his existence on the mission. It would be as if he and his siblings had never existed.

And that he would not allow.

The Eighth Brother reached out his hand, grasping the holocron in its place and pulled. If he could remove the holocron, he could cancel the charging of the weapon. It would mean the Jedi would also survive, but that was a chance he was willing to take. All that mattered now was survival.

The holocron however had different ideas. As the Inquisitor pulled, the holocron released a sudden burst of energy, knocking the Inquisitor backwards onto his back. The impact left the Eighth Brother winded.

"A foolish attempt. You are alone. And unworthy of this prize." The voice taunted him again, repeating the same mantra of worthiness to him. Why was he not worthy? He was powerful. Wasn't he?

It occurred to the Inquisitor that in moments he would be dead. Killed by a doomsday device. His day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Inquisitor. Step away from the holocron."

'Never mind.' The Eighth Brother thought as he turned to face the newcomers.

Jarrus and Bridger stood before him, lightsabers ignited, clearly ready for a fight.

He however did not seek one. Not with the temple about to fire.

If survival meant temporary cooperation with the Jedi, so be it.

"Hostilities must be put to one side Jedi. The temple will kill us all unless we can remove the key." The Eighth Brother spoke, hoping that they would believe him. He only need their cooperation briefly.

Jarrus raised his eyebrow at the Inquisitor, clearly perplexed at the sudden change of events.

Nevertheless, the Eighth Brother did step away from the holocron, clearing the path for the two Jedi, who promptly advanced on the holocron.

Both we still aware of the presence of the Inquisitor, their blades active and ready.

"Together Ezra, like Ahsoka said." Jarrus said to his apprentice as the two grasped the holocron in their hands.

"On three." Ezra replied.

The Eighth Brother watched and listened in curiosity. The holocron had deemed him unworthy, yet did not seem to offer the same taunts or resistance to the two Jedi. He watched as the two Jedi pulled with all their might, and the holocron came loose. The force of the pull sent both Jarrus and Bridger tumbling over, the holocron held firmly in Bridger's hand.

The energy coming out of the obelisk the holocron had previously resided in faded away, the weapon coming offline. Despite this, the central chamber remained illuminated. They were safe. And now the Eighth Brother could claim his prize.

He ignited his lightsaber.

"Much appreciated Master Jedi. Now hand over the holocron or die!"

Jarrus and Bridger were on their feet in seconds, the boy stashing the holocron away while his master clashed blades with the Inquisitor. The Eighth Brother darted around the two Jedi, spinning his blade, trading light blows with his opponents in the hopes of wearing them down. He had to dispose of them and escape, before Maul or Ahsoka showed up. He knew he was no match for them.

In the frenzy of combat, the three ended up locked in a saber clash, the Jedi pushing against the Inquisitor, trying in vain to push him back.

He was so close, so close to his goal. All the Eighth Brother had to do was...

A spotlight erupted from nowhere, shining upon the three as they jumped back from each other in surprize. The Eighth Brother looked up at the beam of light, annoyed at the new presence. It occurred to him seconds later who it was.

The sound of a TIE fighter could be heard descended, the screeching sound unmistakable to his ears. He froze. Why the Sith hell was he here? He hadn't requested his presence.

The Inquisitor and two Jedi watched in horror as the fighter landed on the ground before them. Standing atop it, lightsaber already ignited with his cape flowing majestically, was Darth Vader.

 **Author's thoughts**

Oh boy, here we go.

I hope you enjoyed the confrontation between Ahsoka, Maul and the Inquisitors. Despite this being an AU I wanted to keep somethings the same. That being the deaths of the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother. (R.I.P)

And now of course the drama queen himself has arrived.

A word of warning for the next chapter though, a major plot twist will occur. Some will like it, others will deplore it. I will talk more about it at the end of next chapter.

Feel free to comment, as per usual.

Speaking of which:

FossilQueen1984: I like the idea of the holocron having a mind of its own. As far as I am concerned, it too plays by Sith rules. The Eight Brother is not a true Sith, and thus it will not cooperate with him as he is by himself. But Kanan and Ezra, despite being Jedi, work together to retireve it, and it lets them, following the idea of the rule of two.


	10. Past and Present

"Lady Tano we must flee immediately. Your friends are lost to us." Maul was clearly alarmed and fearful of who had just arrived. The presence of Vader seemed to overcome the dark foreboding presence of the Sith Temple. His eyes darted left and right, as if jumping at every single shadow present. Ahsoka had never seen him act this way before. Scared beyond belief.

She too was scared. Of Vader. Of what lie ahead for her. Of the safety of her friends.

But she was also determined to be victorious. Even if Vader had arrived, she fully intended to face him, with or without Maul's help. She had to, to save her friends.

"I'm not leaving Kanan and Ezra to die." She spoke resolutely.

"Ahsoka, we cannot beat Vader. Your friends are more than likely already dead. We must live to fight another day." Maul replied, trying in vain to persuade her. "Come with me Ahsoka. Together we can get off this planet and hide. We can train together. Our paths are aligned to a similar goal."

It didn't escape Ahsoka's notice that Maul had called her by her first name rather than 'Lady Tano'. He was desperate. Maul wanted the end of the Sith more than anyone else. And now before them was an opportunity to defeat one of the two Sith Lords. Why wasn't he taking it?

"Maul, we can beat Vader together, and only together." She responded to him, softening her tone of voice, trying to appeal to whatever compassion Maul had within him. He clearly had some, otherwise he would not have been so distraught about the death of his brother all those years ago.

"No. He is too strong for us. We must prepare." Maul's behaviour was becoming erratic, as he grasped the hilt of his lightsaber tightly, as if expecting another ambush.

"If we wait, they will grow stronger. They will get the holocron and all the information on it. And they will know we escaped. We wouldn't stand a chance against the both of them at once. But if we take our chances against them one at a time, we just might succeed. Please Maul. I need you to stand with me now. For those we have lost."

Ahsoka knew she was taking a huge gambit in appealing to Maul's sentimental side. The Zabrak had destroyed as many lives as Sidious and Vader had. But right now, in this situation, they had a common goal. One they could achieve together.

Maul's eyes stopped darting in all directions and focused on Ahsoka's, judging her. His golden eyes bore into her blue ones, as if seeing into her soul.

The seconds that passed felt like hours to Ahsoka as she waited for Maul's response.

Eventually, the former Lord of the Sith's shoulders slumped, and he sighed.

"Fine. Fine. I'll stand with you Lady Tano. To have a slim chance to defeat Vader now. I will stand with you."

Ahsoka had to refrain from breaking out into a smile. Now was not the time for that. Instead she nodded her head in gratitude, and a sign of respect for her former foe.

"Thank you Maul." She said.

Maul nodded back before turning and sprinting up the final set of stairs to the top of the pyramid. Ahsoka ran alongside him.

"But I we die during this foolhardy crusade of yours Lady Tano I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Ahsoka allowed a brief smirk to appear.

'Here we come Vader.'

* * *

The two Jedi and Inquisitor stared slack-jawed as Darth Vader launched himself off of the rood of his TIE fighter, landing before them. His tall imposing figure was enough to incite fear into anyone, even just by being in his presence. However, the others currently with him knew what he was capable of. Vader was a juggernaut of death and destruction. Nobody ever escaped him for long, and if they did, it was usually all for Vader's benefit.

Kanan shifted his body so he was in front of his padawan. He had to protect Ezra. Even if it cost him his life.

The Eighth Brother snapped out of his stunned stance, clearing his throat to speak to his master. "Lord Vader, a pleasure to have you with us. I have cornered the Jedi and will soon acquire the holocron for you my Lord." He knew he was sucking up to the Sith Lord, but in this case it was evident that he could no longer gain the holocron by himself. But with Lord Vader here, the Jedi did not stand a chance. Victory was upon the Eighth Brother.

"No Inquisitor, you have failed me today." Vader's voiced boomed across the chamber, sending chills down the spines of all those present.

"My Lord?" The Eighth Brother replied, concern in his voice. Kanan and Ezra just stood at a distance watching. They couldn't run, they would be hunted if they did. They had to stand their ground.

"The Jedi possess the holocron and the temple and weapon are no longer activate. Furthermore, you allowed the Jedi to remove the holocron from its place." Vader turned his attention to the Inquisitor alone, yet did not move from his spot. The Eighth Brother tensed. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be rewarded, not reprimanded.

"The temple would have killed us all my master. I was merely ensuring that I could gain possession of the holocron and live to deliver it to you." The Eighth Brother's voice started to pick up speed, panic filling his voice.

"No Inquisitor! You intended to claim this temple as your own prize. Why did you not summon me upon its discovery?" Vader questioned, voice still booming with malicious intent.

"I did not know you were available my lord. I could have handled the situation myself." The Inquisitor was growing desperate, that much Kanan and Ezra could see. What was Vader doing?

"And yet you did not report when my quarry arrived on this planet with her friends. Nor did you report the presence of Darth Maul." Vader's anger was growing, his voice fluctuating despite the mechanical sound of it. Through the force, Ezra could feel the Inquisitor's fear of his master.

The Eighth Brother dropped to his knees before Darth Vader and pleaded. "Please my master. I know have I have failed you today. Let me put this right. I will kill the Jedi and get you the holocron myself."

Silence filled the chamber as Vader stared at his agent. The tension in the air was palpable as the two Jedi and Inquisitor waited to see Vader's response. After what felt like hours, Vader responded.

"No Inquisitor. You have failed me for the last time. Here is your... reward."

Vader's arm and hand rose quickly, faster than the Inquisitor could react. A sharp and powerful force push hit the Inquisitor and sent him flying backwards at a ridiculous velocity. Any impact would kill the Inquisitor outright.

However, rather than hit a wall, the Eighth Brother kept flying backwards, trying in vain to grip the floor to halt the force push, when suddenly the floor ran out. Vader's force push had sent the Inquisitor out of the central chamber, and off the edge of the pyramid.

As the Eighth Brother disappeared over the edge, plummeting to the levels below, all Kanan and Ezra heard was a panicked scream of terror from him, before Vader turned to face them.

"Unfortunate. He was most useful. Now give me the holocron!" Vader began to advance on the two Jedi, lightsaber up and ready for a fight.

"You'll have to take it from us Sith." Kanan responded, he and his padawan getting into their ready positions. This would be a tough fight.

"So be it Jedi!" Vader responded before swinging his saber at them. Kanan caught the blow with his blade, before Vader dashed at frightening speed around him to attack Ezra. The Sith Lord took a swing at Ezra, clashing blades and making Ezra stumble under the force of Vader's swing, before trading a series of blows with Kanan, putting him on the defensive.

Vader's strikes with his lightsaber hit like a turbolaser compared to Ezra and Kanan's. Despite this his style was controlled. Methodical, yet brutal beyond all belief. Every time Ezra's blade came into contact with Vader's Ezra was knocked back a step or two from the sheer force or the blow. Kanan too was struggling despite being old and better trained in the art of lightsaber combat.

The two Jedi began to succumb under Vader's offensive style. While they had enjoyed previous success against the Inquisitors, and had trained together to improve their skills, as well as their ability to work as a team, none of this seemed to matter when they faced Vader. He was way out of their league even now.

Vader launched another barrage of attacks, clashing with the two Jedi and knocking them back. This time Ezra was knocked backwards onto his side, saber falling from his hand. Kanan attempted to take the fight to Vader alone, pushing his blade forwards hoping to find an opening in Vader's defences. However, Vader was quick to put Kanan back on the defensive himself, locking blades with the Jedi. The two were face to face again, as they had been on Lothal, pushing against each other, seeing who would crack first.

"Enough of this!" Vader boomed, striking his head forward, helmet coming into contact his Kanan's face.

"Argh!" Kanan grunted in pain, stumbling backwards from the impact, being forced to break the saber lock. Vader seized the initiative and brought his blade, swinging the blade horizontally in an attempt to cleave the Jedi in half. Kanan managed to step back in time to avoid the mortal blow, but not enough to avoid it altogether.

Ezra had regained his footing, lightsaber in hand ready to re-join the duel when he witnessed it happen. Vader head-butted his master, sending him backwards in pain before swinging his blade at Kanan. Kanan evaded death, but not injury.

Kanan's scream of agony filled Ezra's senses completely, as Vader's saber cut along Kanan's face, right across where his eyes were. Kanan fell to his knees clutching his face, alive but wounded.

Kanan's vision was filled with nothing but a bright red light. A horrific burning sensation covered his face as he tried to cover the wound. It occurred to him seconds later where Vader had wounded him. Kanan was blind. His eyes. Gone.

"Kanan! Noooooo!" Ezra called in alarm, charging Vader and clashing blades with him.

In response Vader redirected Ezra's blow, making him stumble and bringing his own blade down up the boys saber hilt. The ruined lightsaber tumbled to the floor out of Ezra's hand, as he fell backwards next to his wounded master.

Vader slowly approached the two, towering over them with his saber poised for the kill.

"You have failed Jedi. And you will die here today." Vader threatened the two, taunting them on their loss. This time there would be no escape for them.

"I'm not afraid of you Vader." Ezra called defiantly.

"Then you will die braver than most!" Vader raised his blade, ready to end the Jedi. Ezra lowered his head in shame. He had failed to protect his master. He had failed everyone.

Vader's blade descended.

"Not today Ezra! Not ever!"

Vader stopped mid swing. That voice! He knew that voice! It may have been over sixteen years since he last heard it, but he recognized it anywhere. The boy and his master could wait. His prize had arrived.

Vader pivoted on his heels and turned to face the new arrivals. Before him stood two figures. One was clearly the pretender Sith Maul. Vader had no interest in the Zabrak other than his demise, which would come shortly. For now, all his attention was focused on the familiar Togruta women. She had grown considerably since they last met, both physically and mentally it seemed. She was as tall as Anakin Skywalker had once been, and clearly more powerful than anyone else present in then room.

She would make a fantastic apprentice for him.

"It was foretold that you would be here. Our long awaited meeting has come at last." Vader began, extinguishing his saber, a sign that he meant no harm to her.

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to." Ahsoka replied. Despite the years apart, and the evident change in his way of life, Ahsoka couldn't stop the snippy remark from leaving her. She felt no compassion for the man before her anymore. Only disgust, and strangely pity. What had happened to him?

"I do not seek to fight you my old apprentice. Instead I offer a proposal to you." Vader spoke, taking a step towards Ahsoka and Maul, and one away from Kanan and Ezra. Behind Vader, the two Jedi slowly crawled backwards from his towering figure.

"And what proposal is that?" This was the third time in one day that a darkside users had offered her a proposal. First Maul with his alliance, then the Inquisitor with the holocron. What was with her and the Sith today?

She dreaded and anticipated what Vader was about to offer her. Some part of her knew what was coming next. She proven right when Vader responded.

"You have grown very powerful in the ways of the force apprentice. However your training is incomplete. I could teach you the ways of the darkside of the force, and together we could overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy in our image."

"Why would I do that?" Ahsoka spat in return.

"Why do you continue to help the Jedi? They betrayed you. Lied to you. Used you, as they used me. Only I stood by you the day you were accused of being a traitor. How long will it be before the rebellion begins to question your loyalty Ahsoka Tano?"

Everything Vader had said was true. She had been betrayed by the Jedi, by everyone during the Clone War. Only Anakin and Padme had remained loyal to her in her time of need.

And Padme was dead, leaving only Anakin. And he, or some variation of him stood before her, offering her a chance to be by his side again.

She considered his offer, and that horrified her. She may not of been a Jedi any longer, but she was no Sith.

'You would make an excellent Sith Lady.' Maul's voice rang in her memories from earlier. Had he also been attempting to turn her, gain her as an apprentice, as Vader was now?

It would be nice, to be back at Anakin's side once more, fighting together. She had missed it. Longed for it even. And it was the apprentice's duty to remain loyal to their master, was it not?

"Together we can restore order to the galaxy, and right the wrongs set upon us. We will find those that betrayed us and exact our vengeance upon them. Come Ahsoka, take your rightful place by my side." Vader reached out his hand, gesturing her to come to him. Through the force, through the mangled master-apprentice bond that once existed by now lay dormant between them, Ahsoka could feel Vader's longing for her. He was being serious! No manipulations. No betrayal intended. The offer was genuine.

She almost accepted.

"Never!" Ahsoka snarled at the towering Sith Lord. "I will never join you. My master is dead, and you are just a remnant of my past that I would like to forget."

Vader tensed, growing agitated. But he was not finished yet.

"You claim to be a symbol of the light, yet here you stand working alongside another Sith Lord in an attempt to destroy me. In order to protect members of an order that sold you out. Who is the true hypocrite here apprentice?"

Vader was taunting her and Maul, Ahsoka knew this, but she would not rise to the bait.

Unfortunately, Maul did. "You are a poor excuse for a Sith Lord Vader. You stand in my rightful place, and today you shall die." The Zabrak twirled his saber in his hands, preparing to charge. Despite his anger, he waiting for Ahsoka's signal.

"Your rightful place? The only thing you have ever been good at is failing Maul. It is you who shall die today. And Tano will be mine!" Vader's unoccupied hand clenched into a fist. He too was preparing for a fight. "Come apprentice, strike down Maul and the Jedi, and take your place by my side."

"No! Maul is right. You die today Vader. In the name of those you have killed. In the name of those you have wronged." Ahsoka help her own hilts in her hands. She was ready. She had to fight him. It was the only way.

"You stand with the Jedi, yet you use tactics of the dark. Revenge is not the Jedi way Ahsoka Tano!" Vader boomed. Through the force, Ahsoka could feel his anger.

Ahsoka stood tall and ignited her lightsabers, Maul doing the same beside her.

"I am no Jedi!"

To Vader's surprise Ahsoka was upon him in seconds, swinging her lightsabers in an upwards arc to catch him off guard. Vader barely had enough time to ignite his saber and counter the blow, before Ahsoka had moved around him like water and pushed her offensive. She tried to get around the various cracks in his defence, aiming high and low, trying to dismember his limbs in a fluent manner. Vader's training allowed him to counter each blow and redirect it to keep himself safe. He really didn't want to harm her, but if that was the only way to get her to cooperate... so be it.

Ahsoka jumped backwards out of range of Vader's blade work and delivered a force push to his front. While it did not have the intended effect of launching him backwards, the impact of the force push did cause Vader to stumble slightly. The force cried out a warning to Vader, to which he pivoted in response to clash his blade with that of Maul, who had also joined the fight.

Like Ahsoka, Maul decided on a fast paced fighting style against the Sith Lord, utilizing both ends of his double bladed saber to force Vader to move and counter quickly. However, despite his size, Vader was just as fast as the Zabrak, quickly forcing him onto the defensive. Vader alternating to his preferred fighting style, putting maximum impact behind each swing in an attempt to stun Maul. Maul continued to counter Vader's brutal strikes however, until Vader too unleashed a force push upon Maul, this one much more effective than the one that had hit him. Maul was knocked backwards and temporarily out of the fight.

Vader turned in time to face his other opponent, the one he deemed worthy. To his surprise Ahsoka descended from a force enhanced jump, barrelling down upon him from the roof. The two clashed blades again, this time locking them together. Vader's pure strength with just one blade left Ahsoka little choice but to push back with both of her sabers at once. Whatever augmentations Vader's suit offered was clearly in the benefit of his brute force strength.

Ahsoka pulled back out of the saber lock, forcing Vader towards her, who in turn performed a series of swings at her. She deflected two strikes, ducking under another and vaulting the next one along, before she seized her opportunity. Ahsoka angled one blade for his leg and another for his midsection. To her surprise, Vader too jumped over both swings, before landing behind her, cape billowing dramatically.

By this time Maul had got back to his feet and dashed past Ahsoka, clashing blades with Vader. The two traded a series of blows, neither on the offensive or defensive. Both sides were attempting to wear the other one down, to make the final strikes easier. But neither side seemed to tire.

Ahsoka and Maul worked in tandem against Vader. Maul would engage him, before breaking off to recover his stamina. Ahsoka would then move in, duelling her former master till she too broke off, allowing a then recuperated Maul to re-join the fight. The goal was to force Vader into a situation where he could not rest, unlike his opponents.

However, Vader did not seem to waiver in the slightest. Perhaps it was the Sith temple feeding him power. Perhaps it was his own drive to succeed. Neither Ahsoka nor Maul could tire him out it seemed.

Ahsoka swapped out for Maul again, entering another saber lock with him before being on the receiving end of another force push courtesy of Vader. Ahsoka was slid backwards onto her side, coming to rest near Kanan and Ezra, the former still clutching his apprentice close to him to protect him, despite his injuries, the latter watching in awe as she and Maul fought Vader.

"I grow tired of this!" Vader boomed. He broke off his engagement with Maul before raising his hand in a claw motion.

Maul froze in his spot, his hands reaching up to his throat as his was lifted into the air. Vader was choking him with the force. A common Sith tactic. Ahsoka had used it in the past herself. Maul was clearly beginning to run out of air, as he dropped his saber, the weapon clattering to ground.

Ahsoka had never moved so fast.

She got up from her position, sprinting towards Vader forcing him to drop Maul before he moved to lock sabers with her again. Maul slumped to the ground groaning. He was out of the fight.

Ahsoka and Vader were face to face once again, pushing against each other will all their might. Ahsoka, fighting for those who were lost, verses Vader, who sought to control everything he could not.

"You have grown powerful over the years my old apprentice. Your destiny lies with me, you know this to be true." Vader spoke as he put more pressure behind his pushing, forcing Ahsoka back a step. It was clear to Ahsoka what Vader was trying to do to her. He was trying to break her in order to turn her.

"No. I will never be like you. You have become a monster!" Ahsoka retorted, snarling and bearing her fangs at the Sith Lord. "I'm loyal to my friends, and I will never betray them."

Through the force, Ahsoka could feel Vader's hate. Not for her, but for her friends. For those who he believed had stolen his apprentice from him.

"Then they will die. All of your friends. Your family. Everyone you love will die. The rebellion you have worked so hard to build will fall. And you will belong to me!" Vader boasted, confident in his abilities.

"NO! NEVER!" Ahsoka screamed at Vader, beginning to push him back slightly. Vader countered.

"Yes my apprentice, use your hatred. Together we will reign supreme."

Vader was trying to break Ahsoka, as he had so many before. It was a common way to turn people to the darkside, to make them do your bidding. It was how Sidious had claimed Anakin Skywalker as his own. Break a person by focusing on what they cherished most, and thus exploit it.

But in his hubris, Vader had made a terrible mistake. He could not break Ahsoka Tano. Would not be able to.

Because Ahsoka Tano was already broken. She had been broken since the day she left the Jedi, left Anakin, and no amount of time could repair the feeling of betrayal from that day.

She thought of those she cared for, those that cared for her. A pair of Jedi. A Twi-lek pilot. A Mandalorian warrior. A Lasat. A grumpy astromech. Her Clone Captain from so long ago.

Of the Senator from Alderaan. Of a pair of sisters from Raada.

Those were the people that she cared for. The people Vader was threatening.

Ahsoka may have been broken for so long, but she had never fallen thanks to them.

So rather than break her, all Vader had succeeded in doing was making her angry.

And anger in a Sith temple was amplified exponentially.

With a scream of pure fury, Ahsoka broke out of the saber lock and advanced on Vader, swinging her blades in deadly precise arcs.

Left. Right. Up. Down. She attacked her former master furiously, Vader trying in vain to deflect all of the blows. He was surprised, yet somewhat pleased by this sudden outburst of anger from her. She would make a fine apprentice for...

Pain! Agonizing white fury lanced through him in an instant. His face burned. His vision distorted. No longer could he see in a pure red mechanical gaze, but for the first time in years, he could see with his normal eyes.

Ahsoka had managed to slip through his defences, her shoto striking Vader's helmet, making a gaping hole in one side, revealing his eye. Vader stumbled backwards in horror, before his rage took over. He brought his blade downwards, attempting to strike the Togruta. The sheer amount of force in the strike would have killed anyone, but Ahsoka flowed around the side of him, evading the blow and brought her primary saber across his arms, severing his hands from his body, lightsaber erupting in sparks as it too was destroyed. The shock of the blow, as well as the pain Vader felt forced him to the knees before Ahsoka.

His breathing apparatus was ruined, evident by the shallow breathes he was taking, as well as the usual sound of his respirator being distorted. He slowly lifted his head, looking up at the person who had bested him. Ahsoka stood before him, staring at his eye with shock. Her blades were still activate, ready for if got back up.

"Ahsoka?" Vader muttered softly, in a pleading tone.

Ahsoka looked into his eye. It may have been years since she last saw it. His face may be disfigured beyond repair. His eye may be bright gold, a symbol of the darkside. But to her, his eyes looked exactly the same. Her master had fallen!

"Anakin?"

Ahsoka felt a presence behind her. Maul had regained his footing, and stood behind her saying nothing. This was her decision. He would respect that.

She had told Maul countless times that she would end Vader if she got the chance. She had been bluffing at the time, saying what he wanted to hear.

But here and now, facing what her former master had become, what he had done. Ahsoka found herself conflicted.

She gripped her primary saber tightly, angling the ignited blade so it pointed towards Vader's chest, towards his heart, what was left of it. One lunge. That was all it would take to end this.

She could end this. Save her friends from being hunted as Vader said he would.

But could she live with the guilt of knowing that she had killed her master? Without even considering why he had done what he had done?

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka please." Vader whispered to her again.

Ahsoka refocused on his eye, seeing to desperation in it. He really did want her by his side once more.

But he had also done unspeakable things, and he wanted her to help him rule with fear. That she could not abide.

Ahsoka made her decision. She may one day regret it. But in that moment, she knew what she wanted to do.

Ahsoka lunged.

 **Author's Thoughts**

So... yeah... plot twist!

I know some will not like what just happened at the end there, and I know that others will love it. Know that I will respect you either way, and want to know your stance on it.

However, from the ofset of this fic, I was adament that it happen the way it did. I personally felt it suited the atmosphere of this story in particular, as well as the upcoming sequels.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I also hope I was able to get the confrontation between Ahsoka and Vader right, both the dialog and the duel.

Also... R.I.P Kanan's eyes.

Following this will be an epilogue to round off the story in a 'neat' little bow.

Thanks again for reading, and feel free to comment. I especially want to hear your opinions on this chapter. :)

Speaking of which:

Mysterious Guest that commented on chapter 9: Thanks for the compliment. Glad you are enjoying it so far.

FossilQueen1984: To be honest, it wasn't an intentional reference, merely a coincidence in the writing. Hope you enjoyed this installment, one that is surely to be controversal.


	11. Epilogue

Ahsoka retracted her arm, pulling her saber backwards, and deactivated the blade.

Before her, Vader slumped to the floor, dead, a hole visible in his chest where she had impaled him.

She had killed him. She had killed her own master. What sort of sick twisted world did she live in these days?

But he was no longer her master, had not been for a long time. He had become a monster, intent of destroying everything for control and power. She had done the galaxy a favour. How many lives had she saved by ending him? That was how she would justify her actions. Despite that, she knew that it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She was prepared for that. It was only right.

But as she pondered the fallen Sith Lord, another thought came to mind. Why did he call her name at the end? Why did he say please? Was he asking her to join him, spare him?

'Or perhaps he wanted you to grant him mercy and kill him.' Ahsoka's mind was doing circles. Yes, she was right to do what she did, but what did that make her now?

Ahsoka felt a hand gently clasp on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see Maul behind her, a solemn expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for your loss Lady Tano, but you did the right thing." Maul said, trying to offer comfort.

Ahsoka ignored him. She didn't want his pity. She didn't want anyone's pity. She would mourn her own way... in time.

"Chopper, we are ready for pickup." Ahsoka said into her comm, contacting the astromech.

Over the radio the droid beeped several times, enquiring to the whereabouts of Kanan and Ezra.

"Just get up here Chopper." Ahsoka responded. Moments later, the sound of engines reached her montrals, as the Phantom landed, the droid rolling out and making a beeline for the injured Kanan, as Ezra helped to shoulder his weight and move him to the phantom.

Ahsoka turned and walked outside of the temple, onto the ledge that overlooked Malachor. Maul followed, coming to stop beside her. After a few moments of silence, the first they had experienced since the Inquisitors had shown up, Ahsoka spoke.

"We did it."

Maul nodded in reply. "Yes, we did."

The two marvelled at the temple and architecture below.

"In all the time I have been here, I never once stopped to admire the view." Maul spoke, gesturing his hand outwards. Ahsoka could see where he was coming from. It may have been a Sith temple, rampant in the power of the darkside, but now, with the dust settling from the conflict, she could admire how it had all been designed and built. Much like the former Jedi temple on Coruscant.

She turned to look at Maul again. His eyes darted around still, as if watching for threats, but for the first time since encountering him on Malachor, he seemed at peace. He was relaxed and strangely enough, enjoying her company. She decided to question it.

"Why me. Of all the people here, you allied with me?"

Maul turned to look at her surprised, and then a look of sorrow appeared on his face. "Because you and I, more than anyone have suffered the most in Sidious game of Dejarik. He cast me aside, and used your master to establish his dominance. Tried to kill us both on multiple occasions. Truth be told Ahsoka Tano, I see you as my only true equal. We may not be friends, now or ever, but we are more alike in the force than anyone else. Two opposites of the spectrum."

He was trying to compliment her, in a weird Sith like way, Ahsoka knew. And she appreciated the gesture. Ahsoka considered what Maul was saying. They had both been used by Sidious. Both lost someone important because of him. And yet they were both still standing.

That meant there was only one last point of discussion between the two, even if she already knew the answer.

"I'd invite you to come with us Maul, but I imagine that fighting with the rebellion is not how you wish to take Sidious."

Maul laughed. "You know me too well Lady Tano. I have no desire to follow the orders of a regimented commander. I am my own person now. I follow no one."

Ahsoka understood, truly. Not everyone wanted to fight the way she and her comrades did. Saw Gerrera was a prime example of that. And she would not stand in Maul's way, unless he got in hers or threatened her friends.

"Keep the holocron Lady Tano, learn from it what you can. You've earned that much today." Maul continued, surprising Ahsoka. She complied, knowing that Ezra currently held the holocron after retrieving it from the obelisk.

"What will you do now?" Ahsoka asked, genuine curiosity seeping into her voice.

"I will return home. Lord Vader's fighter shall make an excellent prize." Maul answered, excitement in his voice at the thought of acquiring Vader's personal ship.

Ahsoka turned to look over the barren wasteland of Malachor again. She had nearly fallen today, tapping into the darkside to enter the temple with Maul and retrieve the holocron, as well as to overpower Vader.

But she was still herself. She took comfort in that.

Ahsoka turned to Maul once more, one last request on her mind.

"Help me move Vader's body into the Phantom. He may have been a monster, but he was still my master. I want to give him a proper burial."

Maul nodded in understanding. Together, the two former apprentices picked up Darth Vader's corpse and moved it to the Phantom, placing it in a seat for the ride back to base.

"Chopper, set course for Atollon." Ahsoka ordered. The droid beeped in return, clearly understanding the severity of the situation. Maul turned to leave the ship, but not before turning to look Ahsoka in the eyes. He nodded once more at her. "May the force be with you, Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka smiled, repeating the phrase to the Zabrak, before the hatch shut and the Phantom took off, leaving Maul behind.

Ahsoka turned her attention to her two Jedi friends, both clearly exhausted. She was too, but right now, she couldn't show weakness. Instead she approached the two as they huddled together, Ezra still supporting Kanan' weight. She grasped one of Kanan's hands, squeezing it lightly in support.

"Come on Kanan, let's get these eyes tended too." She spoke, reaching for a medical kit stored on the Phantom in case of emergencies.

She was no doctor, but she would do what she could to help her friends.

* * *

Maul watched as the Phantom ascended through the surface layer of Malachor, disappearing from sight.

It had been an interesting and productive day for him. While he hadn't gained the holocron as he had intended, he had helped remove one Sith Lord from power.

His encounter with Lady Tano had been unexpected, but by the end of their journey, he found himself liking the Togruta. She may have been half his age, but she was a warrior in her own right, just like him. A worthy ally for the days to come.

"Until we meet again Ahsoka Tano, under whatever circumstances they may be."

Maul turned away from the shaft of light, making his way to Vader's now abandoned TIE fighter. As he entered the pilot chair he pondered his next destination. He could go to Coruscant, try his luck against Sidious. But alone he stood no chance, he knew that.

So he would plan and prepare, even if it took him another decade. He would kill Sidious.

With that in mind, he set course for Dathomir.

He set course for home.

* * *

A few hours later, Chopper signalled to the three that they were coming into land. Kanan's eyes were now covered by a thing bandage, hiding the worst of the wound. Despite her assistance, Ezra had insisted on putting the bandage on himself.

As the Phantom landed, Kanan and Ezra exited first, only to be greeting by a series of gasps of horror from their family.

Hera had her arms around Kanan in an instant, shock, yet relief on her face at seeing her two Jedi. Behind them, Zeb, Sabine and Rex watched, their faces equally upset over what had happened.

Ahsoka came down the ramp next, and Rex's face burst out into a bright smile, his joy clear. She chose to approach him, knowing she would need his help with Vader's body.

This time, it was Rex that wrapped Ahsoka into a tight hug, clearly sensing something was wrong with her.

"You ok commander?"

After all the years, he still insisted on calling her by her rank, as if it was an affectionate nickname. She nodded before moving back towards the Phantom, gesturing for the clone to follow.

When Rex saw what was inside he stepped back in shock. Turning to look at his long-time companion, he saw sadness in her eyes.

"I killed him Rex. It was Anakin, like I thought. And I killed him."

Rex wanted to pull the women close to him, to allow her to break down. But he knew she wouldn't. Ahsoka Tano did not break down.

"You did the right thing. He would have wanted it Ahsoka." Rex whispered, offering what comfort he could. "Come on, I'll help you build the pyre."

Rex knew the traditions of the Jedi. And while neither Ahsoka nor Vader were Jedi anymore, he knew what Ahsoka wanted to do for her former master.

* * *

Darth Sidious had felt the jolt in the force the second it had happened.

The tortured and scarred force bond he had with his apprentice Darth Vader had suddenly snapped. Disappeared.

It had happened before, when Vader was trying to hide something from his master. But even then, Sidious could still feel him in the force, even across lightyears, without the need for a force bond.

But now he couldn't feel Darth Vader at all. Which meant he was dead!

Sidious resisted the urge to scream in fury. His prized apprentice? The one he had spent years training up? Dead?

The biggest question on his mind was how?

Who?

Sidious delved deep into the darkside of the force. His knowledge of the force was beyond that of anyone's, rivalled only by Vader and Yoda.

He was sure it wasn't the green troll who had killed Vader. And he was doubtful on Kenobi, so who?

He reached across the broken bond, hoping to relive Vader's final moments to identify his killer.

In retrospect, he shouldn't have been surprised.

Sidious watched through Vader's eyes as Ahsoka Tano killed his apprentice, without remorse.

He had largely ignored the girl when she was growing up. But as she and Anakin got closer, he knew he had to get rid of her, so he engineered her trial. When she walked from the Jedi, it was an unexpected outcome for all, but it played perfectly into his hand. Anakin became darker without the Togruta around, and easier to manipulate.

And all of his hard work had been undone by the very same Togruta.

He should be angry. Infuriated. He should take a shuttle and hunt her down himself.

But the events that had occurred, like so many others, had presented him with an opportunity.

He signalled his comm, contacting his Grand Vizier, Mas Amedda. The Chagrian responded moments later.

"Your excellency. What can I do for you?"

Sidious allowed a sinister smirk to cover his face. He would not reveal the fate of Vader yet. That would cause panic. Instead, what he needed was someone to help him with his devious plan. And he knew who could help him.

"My friend, I need you to summon our newest Grand Admiral to my palace immediately. I have a delicate assignment that I can only trust to him." Sidious spoke, authority in his voice.

Mas Amedda knew who the emperor was referring to immediately. "Yes your excellency. I shall inform him myself." Sidious cut the call after that, nothing else needed to be said. Amedda was loyal to him, and would do as he said without delay.

Thus Sidious turned his attention to his current situation.

He was down an apprentice. Again!

But that didn't matter. After all, Anakin had only taken Dooku's place after he had killed the older man.

So it only made sense to Sidious to continue that concept.

If he could no longer have Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice.

Then he would have Skywalker's apprentice instead.

* * *

Night had fallen on Atollon by the time Ahsoka and Rex had built the pyre. Vader's body now rested on top, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Only three were in attendance, and Ahsoka was grateful.

Kanan had been taken to the med bay, Hera and the rest of the crew following. They were a family. They would look after each other.

Ahsoka was grateful for that.

So it had been a surprise when Ezra had shown up shortly before they had planned to light the pyre, asking if he was welcome to join in. He may not have known Anakin, and may have feared Vader, but he wanted to be there for Ahsoka.

And Ahsoka was happy to have him there.

So Ezra stood on one side of Ahsoka, hands clasped behind his back waiting as Rex approached both of them. In his hand was a lit torch, which he passed to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gently took the torch from him, before walking up to the pyre, to Vader's body.

She took one last look at him. He was a monster. A murderer. A tyrant.

But he had also been her master. Her confidant.

Her best friend.

She lit the pyre, before stepping back to stand with Rex and Ezra.

None of them spoke, merely watched stewing in their own thoughts.

As the flames engulfed the body of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka allowed a tear to fall.

'I'm sorry master. I'm sorry I left you.'

Ahsoka wouldn't do well to wallow in depression. What was done was done. And it was for the greater good.

To her surprise, Rex pulled a snap salute, honouring the man who had once been his general. He turned to look and Ahsoka, before squeezing her shoulder.

Rex turned and headed back to base, leaving Ahsoka alone with Ezra.

After a few minutes silence, Ahsoka spoke.

"You were very brave today Ezra. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"Don't worry about me Ahsoka. How are you doing?" Ezra asked kindly, concern in his eyes.

Ahsoka didn't know how to answer truthfully, so she instead smiled lightly at the boy.

One day he would make a brilliant Jedi knight. Even master.

"Go be with Kanan, he needs you right now." Ahsoka responded. She wanted to be alone right now. Just her and Anakin. As it had been once before.

Ezra clearly sensed this. He nodded once, before wrapping his arms lightly around the Togruta.

"I'm sorry about your master Ahsoka. But we are here for you if you need anything. Anytime." Ezra let go of Ahsoka, looking her squarely in the eyes.

Ahsoka smiled again, before sitting down on the floor in a meditative position. Ezra turned and left, following the same path as Rex.

Ahsoka allowed herself to reach into the force. It was clearly now, with Vader gone. They still had to deal with Sidious, but she was in no rush to repeat today anytime soon.

Out of pouch in her armour, Ahsoka extracted the Sith holocron that she had acquired on holocron. Ezra had given to her once they had landed on Atollon for safekeeping, not wanting it anywhere near him.

Kanan had agreed, despite the situation he was in.

So Ahsoka took it. Why, she wasn't sure? She just felt that she needed it for something. The knowledge within could prove useful.

Ahsoka reached into both sides of the force, balancing and controlling both sides. She was no Jedi. She was no Sith.

She was neither light nor dark.

And she certainly wasn't Maul.

She was Ahsoka Tano. Guardian of the light, who moved in the shadows.

As the fire before her began to dwindle, the Sith holocron opened.

* * *

The fall had been nasty. Several heavy collisions with solid objects had knocked him out cold by the time he had finished falling.

So when consciousness was finally regained, it was met with a splitting headache, as well as sore bones.

Nothing was broken, except maybe his pride and dignity, and his armour too.

But that wasn't what concerned the Eighth Brother at that moment.

He had been so close. So very close to obtaining the weapon. Only to be foiled at the last second.

Foiled and then betrayed by his siblings. And by his master.

Darth Vader had done this to him. Tried to kill him.

And if the force was correct, Vader and his siblings were now dead. And he was not!

The Eighth Brother found that he did not care about the deaths. They were nothing to him now.

The empire that he had so loyally served had tried to kill him, simply because he knew too much.

They were no better than the Jedi, or the rebellion.

Or Maul.

His ship would still be nearby, he realised. He could escape. But then what?

The Eighth Brother didn't take long deliberating his possibilities.

The empire tried to kill him.

The Jedi tried to kill him.

The temple and holocron itself had called him a puppet, called him unworthy.

So he would fight for himself. Prove himself worthy.

'From this day, everyone is my enemy!' The Eighth Brother thought, anger and hatred fuelling him as he began to limp back to his ship.

He was the Eighth Brother. Aligned with no side.

Servant to no one!

 **Author's thoughts**

And thus the end has been reached. At least until the sequel.

So yeah... Vader is dead. No redemption for him this time. He is dead as a dodo.

And as you can imagine, that will dramatically alter the future of the star wars story. Canon is now practically non existant.

Thanks again to everyone who has even so much as glanced at this fic. I didn't expect such a positive response from it. The sequel will be coming soon, once I finish writing it.

Feel free to comment on this chapter also. Any interesting comments or questions will be answered in the opening chapter of the next story.

Speaking of which, comments from last chapter:

Mysterious Guest that commented on chapter 10: Glad you liked the ending to the chapter. Was unsure how it would be recieved.

FossilQueen1984: No more Vader, as this chapter shows. As for Luke and Leia, you will have to wait and see. The bigger question now is... who will deal with Sidious now that "The Chosen One" is gone.

So before I sign off, I will give one little tease as to the upcoming sequel to this story:

"When someone claiming to be her agent appears and starts helping to rebellion, Ahsoka is sent to track down this individual and discover who they are, and what they want."

The story will continue in: The Tale of Two Fulcrums

Feel free to speculate on what happens next. I add a bonus update chapter on the end of this one when the sequel is posted.

Thanks again.

Till next time.

:)


	12. Author's final thoughts and sequel news

Good news everyone!

As of this exact moment, (actually about five minutes ago but whatever) I have successfully finished writing the sequel to this story.

Those that wish to read it should either keep an eye on the 'Star Wars Rebels' page of , or look at my account later on to find it.

The second story in this four part AU is titled: The Tale of Two Fulcrums

50 guesses who the protagonists are.

I will also say that I personally don't think it is as good as the first part, but still a decent read. It just moves at a slower pace to begin with.

Regardless, I hope those that check it out will enjoy it. I had fun writing it.

Before I go, I will address some reviews/comments from the last chapter of this story.

Mysterious Guest that commented on chapter 11: 'Even better than star wars rebels', is a compliment of the highest order. Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

FossilQueen1984: I'm glad you liked the ending, wasn't sure how the death of Vader would be recieved. As for Thrawn... guess you should check out the sequel. Thanks for sticking around and commenting on this story on practically every chapter. :D

So to conclude. This is the end of this story, and the sequel will be posted very soon, most likely within 24 hours of posting this round-up notice thingy.

Thanks again to those that stuck this one out.

Hope you join me for the next part.

Gratefully

SirLoozElite

:)


End file.
